How I Met Your Mother
by mocha-chiller09
Summary: AU The Kuchiki Family have a little secret so when one of Byakuya's son asks him how he managed to meet their mother despite this little secret, Byakuya begins the story of their encounter.  ByaxHisa
1. Prologue

_Prologue  
><em>

Kuchiki Kenji looked down at the picture in his open wallet and wondered, not for the first time, how his father had even managed to find a woman like his mother. She was a simple woman, with rather large lavender eyes and charcoal black hair that elegantly touched her cheeks and shoulders. If he had ever been asked to give his own opinion he would have said she looked more like a Chinese porcelain doll than a human being- her neat features eternally captured in ceramic.

His memory of her from when she had been alive was still intact and she had been quite the same as she appeared in the photograph - serene, traditionally clad and always smiling. He had never actually seen his mother in western clothing as she had always chosen to wear the traditional Japanese kimonos. His father had always seemed pleased by this and as a result had always regarded her with an air of pride. He had once been told by his older brother though that there were rumours of his mother being deeply respected throughout their family and that was why their father had been so proud of her. Kenji had subsequently asked his brother the reason for that respect to only be given a careless shrug. "_Beats me_."

Raising his eyes from the photograph, the youngest Kuchiki son sighed and casually rested his gaze on the patch of peonies growing beside the garden bench where he sat. It was quiet in the family garden and had always been even when a new year's celebration was in full swing in the manor. The peonies accentuated the silence with their vibrant colours, the brilliant reds and pinks contrasting nicely against the otherwise green garden. He rather enjoyed the silence and was probably similar to his father in that regard.

"Kenji…?"

Speak of the devil.

Kenji smiled as he observed the form of his father clad in a black suit moving towards him. For an old man he had a surprising amount of vigour.

"Hey dad."

The older man carefully seated himself next to his son and quietly removed his black Homburg hat to reveal a thick, long mane of decidedly silver hair. Kenji smiled at the spectacle.

"You should cut your hair. No one wears their hair that long these days."

His father gave him a cursory glance and leaned back against the bench. "Your mother liked my hair like this."

"Ah, I should have guessed that."

His father chuckled.

Kuchiki Byakuya was a quiet man as well and if there had ever been reason for him to express his emotions he would. If he saw no merit it reacting then he simply would not. Kenji was surprised that he had laughed at his casual comment.

"So why aren't you inside, they're starting the prayers." His father asked.

"I needed some time to think, it's been too noisy in there with Akira's kids."

"They're your brother's children, you should have tolerated the pandemonium and played with them."

"I think I'm too old for that now dad." Kenji pointedly stated.

The older gentleman smiled. "Perhaps you have a point. Is that your mother?" He gestured towards the open wallet in Kenji's hands.

"Yeah I was just remembering…"

Kenji was surprised his father had even noticed it.

"Remembering? What on earth were you remembering?"

"How things were when she was alive."

"Yes well now she's gone…" There was a hint of melancholy in the old man's words but it was brief and well concealed. Kenji cocked an eyebrow at his father's superb ability to mask his emotions.

"Don't you miss her?"

There was a prolonged silence after the question before his father leaned forward and clasped his hands between his parted knees. In that position he looked significantly older than his sixty three.

"Yes…"

"She would have been happy to see Akira's kids."

"And she would have also wanted to know why you haven't had any of your own as yet…"

Kenji frowned at his father's subtle insinuation.

"Aren't you obviously wondering the same thing old man?"

"I'm not the only one."

"Who else is?"

"For one, your other family members are." He had said that as if it were the most apparent thing in the universe.

Kenji sighed. "Point taken dad but that's not what I was aiming at. What I want to know is how I'm supposed to find a good woman after taking into consideration our family's line of uh- business."

"I can always arrange a marriage for you. Are you willing to meet any young women?"

"I don't want an arranged marriage!"

"But your mother and I had an arranged marriage."

"Is that how you two really met?" Kenji curiously asked. He had been wondering about it for a while maybe because of his own failure to find a suitable bride.

"I knew a little of her before."

"So it wasn't really an arranged marriage then?"

"Well it was arranged…more like agreed on but then our circumstances were…peculiar."

"Peculiar? In what way?"

"It's a long story…"

"But I'd like to know if that's okay with you, sounds interesting enough."

"Didn't your mother tell you?" The elder Kuchiki's voice had become sterner.

Kenji scratched his long black hair at the tone. "Not really, more giggles than words and besides that was way back when I was around thirteen…"

His father leaned back in his seat once more, a pensive look flashing across his face. He seemed unsure so Kenji was taken aback when he softly murmured after a prolonged minute of quiet, "It was a simple first meeting you know…"

Kenji grinned and perked up in interest.

"Well how did it happen?"

The old man turned his face to regard his son and smiled a sad smile before trailing his gaze to the azure blue of the sky. He brushed a strand of his grey hair behind his shoulders and sighed before quietly beginning his tale.

"It was the evening of the September the 10th 1975…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was an unusual sound of muffled voices and shuffling feet coming from the corridor and the closer the teacher approached the more alarmed she became at the reality of it. True this was only her second week here but the prospect was truly distressing. There were rarely any fights in Karakura High according to her seniors but the appalling evidence of one right now disturbed her greatly.

When she finally encroached on the scene she was surprised to see, not a fight but the crouched form of a student, his hands protectively shielding his head from the onslaught of various items of trash and unwanted paper. Her heart fell and her lavender eyes narrowed.

"Stop this immediately!"

Her voice had risen higher than she had intended it to, the gravity of the situation facing her troubling her more than she would have liked to admit. A fight was one thing, but bullying? A hushed silence had descended in the corridor the moment she had spoken and everyone watched as she gingerly made her way towards the crouched boy.

"Are you alright?" She had kneeled down beside him, her hand gently resting on his shoulder. He did not acknowledge her at once and the teacher flashed the children around her a scathing glance. Slowly the remaining students began to trickle from the scene, their choice an obvious desire to avoid detention. Their inquisitive looks had not been cast away however and few still lingered as she raised the boy to his feet and began escorting him towards the staff room.

"Are you hurt?" she gently asked as they walked along at a careful pace. The boy surreptitiously glanced at her before looking away. She tried again. "Did you receive any bruises? You don't have to worry I will inform the principal about-"

"No."

The teacher immediately ceased her gait and gaped at the boy in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"You-you don't have to tell the principal ma'am…" His voice was soft and he still refused to look her in the eyes. She raised her eyebrows at his response. She was disturbed that he would even request such a thing.

"Those children were-"

"I am grateful for your help ma'am but…I would rather the principal not hear about this." There was an authoritative ring to his words and the young teacher stood startled by his decision. She had never seen him in any of the classes she had taught on her first week and wondered if today was his first day for the new semester.

"What's your name?"

He finally looked at her and murmured with unusual grace "Ryuu."

"Is today your first day for the semester?"

He looked surprised for a minute before nodding his head. "And you're new here…"

It was her turn to air surprise. "I think you could address me a little less informally. I maybe new but I am still a teacher at this school."

"What is your name then?"

For a student who had just had his dignity stripped away he was very calm and in control. This was unnerving.

"Saito, Saito Hisana."

"Saito sensei, thank you again." He had lowered himself into a formal bow his lengthy charcoal hair falling a little off his shoulders.

"But-"

"Please, do refrain from telling the principal about this."

Before she could air another word of concern he had straightened himself and swiftly escaped.

She watched him as he disappeared behind a corner, still dumfounded by his appeal to avoid detection and his obvious desire to escape her.

Which sane student requested such strange things?

* * *

><p>"Mika-dono!"<p>

Later during the day Hisana found herself on tenterhooks attempting to flag down one of her colleagues, her breath heaving by the time she stood in front of the teacher.

"Hisana-kun, are you alright?"

"Yea-yeah-do you-have a –moment?"

"Sure, if it's something important enough for you to come to me panting like that!"

Hisana grinned. "I'm sorry," she said as she straightened up "I've been looking for you since lunch time."

The teacher in question blinked in confusion. "Did something happen?"

Mika was three years Hisana's senior and was the only person she knew well enough at the high school. Mika had been a childhood friend and even though there was an obvious disparity in their ages the girls had found it easy enough to get along since their own days at high school.

"You do know I'm new here right, so I don't know my students well, as yet. Now, today when I had finished one of my classes I was taken aback by a little scene I encountered."

"A scene huh? What happened, was it a girl's brawl?"

"I wish it were, but no. Some students were throwing trash at another student."

Mika stopped and firmly observed Hisana. "Did you report it to the principal?" Her tone had become more serious.

Hisana hesitated. "He asked me not to and that's what I'm confused about…"

"Hmm, sounds fishy, what's the kid's name?"

"Er yes, he said it was Ryuu."

"Did he give a last name?"

"No that was all he said, but I was hoping you'd know him."

Mika thoughtfully crossed her arms. "There're several Ryuus around here but I do know of one who transferred last spring. He's as quiet as they get and because he rarely speaks the children often tend to mock him."

Hisana gasped. "That's mean!"

"Maybe that's your guy."

"And that's the only reason they harass him?"

"As far as I know, yes, but the situations have never been anything serious. Little tricks like the one you witnessed aren't unusual so maybe he doesn't want to draw attention to himself any more than he already has."

"But aren't these kind of things—erm dangerous?"

"Well yes but—why don't you find out a little more about him and see if there's a reason behind it."

Hisana pressed her fingers against her temples and closed her eyes. "I suppose that's my only option then…"

Mika amiably patted Hisana's shoulder and gave her a kind smile. "You're a teacher, nothing's wrong with helping one of your students."

Hisana supposed she was right.

"Have you ever seen him in any of your classes?"

"No, not as yet."

"Well when you do, see what you can find out if it's bothering you that much."

But it wasn't the fact that he'd been bullied that bothered her it was more the question of his request. When Mika had left, Hisana had despondently found herself moping around in the staff room. She was still torn between the kid's request and her duty as a teacher. Which did she honour? After much deliberation she eventually decided to drop the matter seeing as she knew next to nothing about the student. If it happened again though she would be sure to bring it up, things like that couldn't simply be ignored and that was final.

* * *

><p>"You're home late this evening. Couldn't get transport?"<p>

Hisana wearily flopped down at the counter of her father's ramen shop and rested her head down on the wooden surface.

"Er—something like that." she lied.

Fighting against better judgement and intense curiosity had landed Hisana in a situation she was too ashamed to admit to. Even when she had convinced herself that it really wasn't her concern she had still found herself shamelessly hoping to run into the boy after school. It had felt more like a stalking expedition than anything else but she had firmly repressed the thought as she had scanned through the sea of kids making their way home. She had used the pretence of waiting for a taxi to linger by the school gate and had been lucky enough to see her guy being picked up by a driver in a slick black Mercedes Benz. The most she had ended up finding out was that the kid was from some wealthy family—and even that was still conjecture. She sighed.

"I heard taxis were on strike, you should have called me if you couldn't get a car."

Hisana waved aside her father's offer. "No you have your shop to see about. I can always find my way home."

"I see. So those kids treating you good?" Hisana listlessly watched her father as he began stirring up some ingredients in a bowl. "They're respectful enough. It's hard to get them to pay attention sometimes though, they like to stray."

Her father laughed. "Sounds like your average high school kids to me."

"Yeah I guess…hey, dad who were those people I saw when I walked in? They were leaving just as I came."

Hisana did not miss the flash of apprehension in her father's eyes and she frowned at the spectacle. "They didn't look like normal customers…"

"Ah, well, they erm, they just wanted directions to the station..." He gave a weak laugh as he scratched his head.

"Directions?" she suspiciously repeated. "They looked a little more severe than your average lost citizens." Her father had begun to fidget and she watched as he senselessly laughed again.

"Ah yes…hahaha."

"Dad is there something you're not telling me?"

"No of course not, everything's fine."

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you sure?"

"Yes yes, now go change and come help me down here. Those office folks are gonna start coming in anytime now."

Hisana sighed as she jumped down from her stool. "I hope you're telling the truth."

"About those workers? Of course I am, they come in here every—"

"You know what I mean dad."

He paled and mindlessly scratched his greying hair again. "Ah yes, hahaha, of course…now go get ready, I need your help."

She made her way to the back kitchen and quickly washed her face before throwing on a yukata and knotting an obi. Regardless of what her father was saying there was evidently something going on. She heavily sighed and sarcastically wondered how lucky she was to meet two mysteries in one day.

"Wonderful day Hisana, just perfect…"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…A Large Manor, in the Suburbs of Karakura<em>

"Why so glum Ryuu? You've been like that since you arrived home from school."

"I'm just tired, that's all."

The young man called Ryuu watched his uncle as he took a seat opposite him on the dining table. The house was quiet today but the very silence was magnified by the emptiness of the traditionally styled Japanese room. It was uncomfortable and understandably so. Ryuu glanced at the dish before him and internally cringed. It was a daikon meal and he detested the things from his core. He didn't think his uncle had known about his dislike for the dish otherwise there would have been something else for dinner.

"How was your first day back?"

The low sound of his uncle's voice seemed louder than it actually was in the quiet room.

"It was—quiet, nothing unusual."

There was a short pause before his uncle spoke again.

"You seem more despondent that you usually are."

"I'm not really—I think it's the weather's fault."

"…I see. I hope you'll be in good spirits soon."

Ryuu remembered the pretty lavender eyed teacher and her concerned face from his uncle's words and smiled to himself. She had been the most refreshing thing he'd seen in a while. His uncle was pretty much unreadable and was therefore not worth any trouble to look at but Ryuu assumed that all men of his uncle's profession were of that build; unreadable and frightening.

The remainder of the evening was spent in mutual silence.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hisana?"

"Yes?"

Mika was standing by Hisana's desk in the staff room, a small grin spread on her red lips.

"There's a student to see you."

Hisana nodded and thanked Mika as she made her way to the entrance of the staff room. When she closed the door and stepped out into the corridor she was surprised to see none other than Ryuu quietly waiting for her.

"Saito-sensei." He politely greeted.

"Ryuu!"

It had been approximately two weeks since the incident but it wasn't the first time Hisana was seeing him since then. He had showed up in one of her lessons, his silent overbearing palpable even in class. She could understood why the children would want to mock him and she had witnessed it even in the classroom. She had intervened of course, the spectacle still very much disturbing to her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked in concern.

He removed his hands from behind his back at her question and produced two white sheets of paper neatly stapled together. "Your assignment." He said by way of explanation.

"But it isn't due until Friday."

"I know but I finished the essay earlier and I didn't want to keep it until then.  
>Hisana raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're very confidant."<p>

"I think I did it well enough."

"Ah." She grinned and accepted the paper from his outstretched hands. "I hope it's promising. You're the first one to drop it in."

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence before Hisana spoke again. "So, have you had any-"

"You didn't mention anything to the principal right?"

"I'm sorry?"

His sudden enquiry had been unexpected.

"You know, about that incident, the thing you saw."

Hisana sighed. "Why don't you want him to know?"

"I… have my reasons."

"But things like this-"

"I know, but…" he lowered his eyes to the ground and hesitantly shifted. "He knows my family and if he knew about the teasing I get from the other students he'd tell. I really don't want my family to think any worse of me…"

A crestfallen look had settled on his features.

"Is that why you—?"

He nodded.

It was a trivial reason but at the same time she could understand his point of view as a teenager. She paused in thought and eventually nodded her head in comprehension.

"If anything is troubling you just know that you have a friend in me, okay?"

He looked up at her, clearly startled.

"If you want to talk, I'll always be available so…." She gave him a kind smile. "Drop by, alright?"

"I— erm, thank you, sensei."

Hisana smiled and nodded.

Didn't teachers usually do things like this?

A little sense of accomplishment overcame her and she quietly settled down to her job for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p>As the school term progressed the students in most of Hisana's classes began to straighten themselves out. The playfulness was still apparent but the restlessness from summer vacation had finally worn thin. It made Hisana's job much easier.<p>

Her encounters with the young man called Ryuu also increased, much to her surprise. He continued to drop in his assignments before the rest of children and was usually the only one who managed to receive a decent grade. What was it about an essay that the remainder of the class found so difficult to write was still a mystery to her. Ryuu's ability to write was promising and it impressed her the more she continued to read his work. He had an interesting way with words.

He was, it seemed, a naturally quiet person, saying as little as the whispering winds on a still day, his presence undetectable until he was asked a question. His voice was always low, but his words were well spoken and his answers always sensible. The only thing though was that the sight of him responding to questions surprised the rest of the class. One of the other students had mentioned to Hisana the fact that he had never answered other teachers before. This piece of information had stunned her. "He answers now though," the student had said, "Some of us were so amazed when we heard his voice!"

It was on one evening that Hisana also found out another piece of interesting information about her student, Ryuu. She had been telling Mika about his progress and was also listening to Mika's appraisal of his behaviour in her own classes.

"Hey, did you know that he was an outstanding member of his Middle School's _Go_ _Club?_"

"He was?" Surprise at raced through Hisana at this news.

"Yeah, I was checking through his records today, curiosity of course, and what do you know, I find out he's a _Go _enthusiast."

It was at that point that Hisana's memory about a competition from The _Go Association of Karakura Town _was jogged. She had only read through the flier earlier that day when another teacher had left it on her desk. She wasted no time considering the options.

Noticing Ryuu's slow but sure acceptance into high school society pleased Hisana and she wondered why he had never been able to do it before. He needed more exposure and he needed to interact with others more. It was with this thought that Hisana eventually approached and asked him if he would have been willing to participate in the Local _Go_ competition to represent the school.

"Represent the school?"

"Yes, don't you like _Go?"_

"Ye…yeah, but-"

"It would be a terrific idea, and you'll have an opportunity to meet new students and make new friends!"

"But-"

"Well wouldn't you like to?"

He hesitated for a moment but eventually grinned at Hisana and nodded his head. "I'd love to."

That was probably the first time she had seen him smile at all. It was a pleasant change.

They started spending evenings after class, with Hisana, who had also grown up playing the game, challenging him and playing against him all with an effort to bring back the skills he had once wielded. It was an entertaining affair and she found herself relaxing as they continued their preparations together, some of their conversations, like the one today revealing little things about him that always intrigued her.

"I see you've been ignoring your verbal attackers lately."

He was surprised by the sudden change in conversation.

"Have I?"

"Um hm, you're becoming a little more outgoing, that's good. I hope you keep it up."

He blushed at her praise.

"But you've never told your parents about your situation have you?"

"…"

"Ah—I thought as much. Why?"

"It would be troubling…"

"Your parents would be concerned about your situation I should think."

"Oh, they would be, but I think it's better they didn't know."

Hisana sighed. "You baffle me Ryuu-kun."

"I do? How?"

"First you refuse to have the principal know of your circumstances and then you tell me you think it's better your parents didn't know?"

"But _you_ won't tell my family would you?" There was trepidation in his voice.

Hisana gently reassured him. "But if things ever get worse, god forbid, I'm afraid I will have to speak to your parents. Speaking of which…" she added as an afterthought. She withdrew a sheet of paper from one of her texts and placed it before Ryuu. "You'll have to get one of your parents to sign your permission slip. I can't take you to the competition without parental or guardian consent."

His reaction startled her. His features paled and apprehension filled his eyes. "Do- do they have to sign? I thought they didn't have to know…"

"Well of course they do, it's school regulation."

"I-I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

Hisana closely examined him. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"My uncle—my parents aren't around anymore so he takes care of me—I don't think he'll be very keen about this."

Hisana frowned. "Why not?"

"He-he has his reasons right now…"

"Can I at least speak to him? Tell him the circumstances?"

"I doubt he'd entertain you."

"Well that's silly. I can always call him though, or visit-"

"No!"

Hisana wrinkled her brows in confusion. "Why ever not?"

"It-it's not a good idea…"

"But how else are you supposed to enter the competition? Doesn't he realise how important this is for you? Doesn't he know about your respect for the game?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"You want to be a part of this don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that's reason enough! Whose guardian or uncle wouldn't be proud of their son for something like this?"She gently smiled at him and simply added. "Your uncle will be happy he spoke to me about you. He obviously doesn't know how brilliant his nephew is."

"Sensei… you're very kind but I still don't know..."

"Can you let me speak to your uncle on your behalf?"

"But what do I tell him?"

"Tell him a teacher would like to meet him with regards to your school performance."

Ryuu gave her a wan smile. "But that's a lie."

"But it does relate to school doesn't it?"

Ryuu sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Saito Hitoshi was every bit as even tempered as his name suggested. He was a reserved man, a trait his daughter had no doubt inherited, and conducted his business dealings on a level ground. He had taken on management of his deceased wife's family Ramen shop and had been dedicated to it since her death almost eight years ago. Things weren't going all that smoothly as it had in the earlier days however and this posed a severe hurdle for the restaurant owner because on occasion, life did not always throw you circles and squares, sometimes other more complicated sided situations liked to poke up.<p>

Hitoshi was currently sitting in the cramped back room of a well off Chinese Restaurant in Karakura Main Town. The catch though, he had not come to visit of his own accord.

"Almost a month has passed Saito-san. You do know what that means of course."

The man who spoke was a tall youth with a shock of tempestuous red hair. It was visible even in the darkened room.

"I-I know, but business has been so slow, how could I ever come up with enough to pay within a month's time?"

"We gave you fair warning, you were supposed to heed it." The voice was ominous.

"But I-I tried to explain it to you back then as well, it would have been impossible for me to gather that amount of money in such a short time."

"You borrowed the money Saito-san you were supposed to pay after a given period. We can't have things running so haphazardly in this town."

"I-I know but-"

"You do care about that teacher daughter of yours don't you?"

Hitoshi's eyes widened in horror. "You-you leave my daughter out of this!"

"That's the consequence of not adhering to our policies. But we're professionals and we deal with these situations in professional ways. You chose to borrow from us and you violated the contract. Secret meetings result in disastrous conclusions if not followed. You've made your choice."

"My daughter, please! You have to promise me that you'll leave her out of this!"

The red haired man scowled at the despicable look on Hitoshi's face and turned his back. "You've been warned Saito-san, good day."

"You have to prom-!"

He was hauled through another back door and ruthlessly thrown into a pile of garbage bags at the back of the restaurant before he could finish his appeal. The old man hung his head in despair and covered his face in shame. He should have never approached these people for financial help—he should have just left everything as it had been. There was nothing more he could do and he had one more month to bring loose ends together again. He had to try, it was his own fault for getting himself in the mess in the first place.

"I'm sorry Hisana…"

* * *

><p><strong>hisana and byakuya haven't interacted as yet, but keep reading and i promise u they will.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**thanks to Zaler****o, Girls In White Dresses** **and LadyfromOuterspace** **for their reviews, your encouragement makes me feel positive :) thanks also to everyone who's been reading! ****Never written a multi chap fic so hope this one goes good because i don't wanna leave it hanging. I like complete things, stories included!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Waiting for the bus was something Saito Hisana detested. She disliked unbearably hot days and she disliked public transportation. Public transportation usually meant that one would have to face various forms of weather conditions whether it was sun, rain, sleet or snow and she despised the notion very much. She didn't have another alternative right now so she was forced to stand at the corner of the street simply awaiting the bus's arrival.

When the bus finally came she picked her ticket by the door and tried to find a comfortable seat. The moment she was about to sit however she clumsily found herself bumping into another passenger. "Oh!"

She had not seen him approaching the seat at all.

He gave her a wry look and slowly gestured that she move in. She blushed at her hesitation and quickly slid into the row to be followed by the man.

"I'm sorry about that I really didn't see you for a moment there."

He nodded his head, his curt gesture an indication that it really wasn't a problem.

She fell silent. His laconic manner made her feel a touch uncomfortable though and she wondered if she had indeed offended him. She secretly glanced to her side, her eyes carefully observing him as he folded his hands against his chest, his gaze cast forward. He was a young gentleman, perhaps three of four her senior. His skin was a startling white that could have been considered almost sickly. His hair was surprisingly lengthy, perhaps reaching around the middle of his back, the coal like blackness a stark contrast against his handsome, pale features.

He was casually dressed with an air of importance, the black jacket and dress pants, going quite well with the white inside sweater. He carried himself about well. It was strange to see someone of his obvious social and financial standing choosing public transportation as an alternative.

"Are you satisfied?"

Hisana jumped at the sudden voice, a warm blush heating her cheeks. "I-I—"

He considered her with an air of condescension, his blue grey eyes questioning.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to be rude…"

"I'm sure you didn't."

"I-you, I really didn't mean to offend you. Please forgive me." She felt flustered and unsure beneath his penetrating gaze and not knowing what to say again swiftly turned her face towards the window, her eyes watching but not really seeing the passing buildings and streets. Her cheeks were still flaming from being caught at such an awkward moment and if it were possible she would have dug a hole crawled into it and died. The heavy silence between them did not help the situation either.

Seeing her destination up ahead, she internally heaved a sigh of relief and ruffled in her purse for the exact amount of change for the fare. She pressed the buzzer and was startled to find that her male companion had also reached forward as well. His hand had covered hers and the combined pressure of both their fingers on the button no doubt sounded the buzzer. He flashed her a curious look but it disappeared the moment he pulled his hand away. She sat there for a few seconds, feeling a little more awful and awkwardly moved to get up from her seat when the bus stopped. Refusing to believe that this was happening she followed the strange man who had sat beside her and paid the driver.

Her strange companion did not waste a moment however and as soon as he came out onto the pavement he quickly crossed the street leaving a slightly uncomfortable Hisana behind. She watched in mild irritation as he went into the doors of the bank, her own destination as well, and sighed when he disappeared within.

* * *

><p>"Saito-san! Glad that you could come."<p>

Hisana firmly shook the hand of the bank officer from across the desk and settled herself on the comfortable chair before him.

"I'm sorry to have called you at such short notice but business is business and time is money." He gave an odd kind of booming laugh at his own comment and Hisana marvelled at his ability to tell her that exact same phrase every time they met. It was almost like his personal mantra.

"Well, is everything alright Takashi-san?"

He considered her for a moment and leaned forward on his desk, his clasped hands supporting his thick neck.

"As it stands my dear, your father has been accruing loan payments to the bank for the past two months.

Hisana's lips rounded in horror.

"What!"

"I'm not surprised that he'd tell you but we can't seem to contact him and your name and number was the one he'd given us in case emergencies came up."

"I- I don't know what to say."

Her father never discussed his financial issues with her and up until now she had no idea he'd been avoiding the bank.

"How is his business coming along?"

"He never tells me much but I will admit that things have been very slow for the past year."

"I see. Well your father took a loan at the beginning of this year and his initial monthly instalments were paid on time but then, well about two months ago, he stopped. Is he facing any particular financial difficulties?"

"If he ever has, he's never mentioned it to me."

"Ah I see. Well his restaurant is labelled as collateral, so if he's unable to pay I'm afraid we'll have to—"

"I understand."

She didn't want to hear the rest of the sentence; she felt that hearing the rest would only seal what she feared to realise. Hisana closed her eyes, the very thought, distressing.

The bank officer nodded his head. "I hope things work out then."

She stood as he concluded the meeting and shook his hand before leaving.

How was she going to face her father?

* * *

><p>A week had gone and Hisana had not yet breached the topic of the loan money with her father. The seriousness of it was beginning to take a toll on her with every passing day. She knew that the topic had to be discussed even if she did not wish to sully her father's pride. When she would tackle it was another problem all together.<p>

Hisana was listlessly sitting at her desk in the staff room, her fingers clutching a pen and tapping it against the table. She had helped her father at the ramen shop yesterday night but had been unable to question him about his financial woes again. Her salary wasn't large enough to cover the payments and what little savings she had left she had spent on a trip last year to Paris in France with two of her other friends. Her sister, Rukia would not have been able to help either. She was presently out of the country on a scholarship grant to a University in Hong Kong and all of _her_ finances were being taken care of by the government. It was frustrating to think about and she could well imagine the strain her father was under. His appearance had been haggard for the past weeks and it worried her terribly that he was being affected by the stress of his debt.

The final bell for the day rang just then and Hisana sighed as she placed her pen away in her desk drawer. She cleared away the papers she had been attempting to mark and neatened the drawers before leaving.

When she stepped outside into the corridor she was met with Ryuu who, much to her surprise was heavily panting.

"Ryuu-kun! Are you alright?"

He was doubled over, his hands on his knees his unruly black hair covering his face. "My-my uncle," he managed between puffs of breath. "He-he's here."

"He is?"

Hisana covered her lips in shock. She had truly forgotten that she had asked Ryuu to meet his guardian. "Why didn't you give me a heads up?"

"I'm sorry sensei, he only pulled up a moment ago."

"Where is he?" she wearily asked.

"Outside, parked in front of the gate. He asked me to fetch you."

That was strange. Didn't the teacher usually do the requesting in a case like this? Hisana narrowed her eyes.

"To _fetch_ me?"

"He came to get me this evening from school and as I had mentioned to him that one of my teachers wanted to talk about my performance he said he'd entertain her today."

'_But why does he want me to come to him?' _It was something she desperately wanted to ask out loud but fear of offending Ryuu caused her to remain silent. She nodded her head and quietly followed the boy through the thinning crowd of students all of whom were preparing to leave school for the day.

As they approached the car from the yard, Hisana felt a stir of tension gripping her. The neat, shiny car was the same one she had spied when she had first tried to find out more about Ryuu.

"So your uncle didn't put up much of an argument when you initially told him?"

Ryuu shook his head.

"I was surprised that he agreed, but I think it's because he thinks it really is about my performance."

"What kind of man is he generally?"

"He doesn't like to speak much unless he has to of course, and he's a little stubborn. I really hope you get him to agree."

Hisana frowned. "Well, I will try my best."

Ryuu opened the car door just at that moment and politely ushered Hisana in before sliding in himself. When he finally closed the door he uncertainly smiled as he regarded his uncle sitting in the driver's seat.

"Oji-sama, I'd like you to meet my sensei, Saito Hisana. Sensei, this is my uncle, Kuchiki Byakuya."

The moment Ryuu's uncle turned around from his seat to greet her, Hisana froze.

_Impossible! _Her mind screamed.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, _Saito_-_sensei_."

The man observing her bore features which were near expressionless but Hisana knew from the tone in his voice that he was mocking her. The cold glint in his eyes was also unreadable and the stern line of his lips, a bit intimidating. He no doubt remembered her and the insolence she had displayed almost a week ago; his voice if nothing else indicated as much.

She would have never expected the very same man she had shared a bus with to be Ryuu's uncle! Uncles were never supposed to be so young and certainly never so handsome!

With a faint whisper for a greeting, she returned his pleasantry in kind and managed a shaky smile.

"Ryuu's um, told me much about you, Kuchiki-san."

He didn't reply to her comment probably because he didn't see the necessity of it. Hisana found the silence unbearable and internally cringed.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, _sensei, _but I was preoccupied for a significant portion of the day. I would have visited you in school earlier if time had allowed it."

"I—I understand."

"I hope a restaurant will be fine for our discussions?" He started the ignition and glanced at Hisana from the rear view mirror for confirmation.

He was speaking as though their pending conversation were a business meeting.

Hisana exchanged a silent glance with Ryuu who apologetically shrugged.

"That – erm, that would be fine…"

He wordlessly nodded.

The remainder of the drive was spent in an uncomfortable silence with Hisana vowing, for the life of her, that she would never, _ever _stare at strangers in any public areas.

You never knew who the stranger sitting next to you could be.


	5. Chapter 4

**Abby-Flourite- Thank you very much. You really don't know who those strangers can be!**

**Girls In White Dresses**-**Thank you for your kind words as well. It was fun writing about Byakuya's apperance :)  
><strong>

**Anonymous- Sorry I don't know your name, but thank you too for your review, it's so nice to know that you think that.**

** LadyfromOuterspace- Your guess was right on about Ryuu's uncle lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**ZALEXRO- Your interpretations make me excited about writing this story, I hope it meets your expectations. Thank you for your support as well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Just coffee, thank you."

"Well here are your menus. I'll be back in a moment to receive your orders."

Hisana politely smiled at the waitress's words and watched as she walked away from the table. She was finding it hard to make eye contact with her dinner companion and she nervously kept her gaze averted. She had looked at everything in the restaurant besides his face—she had noted the rich interior decorations, the exotic plants scattering the dining area, the beautiful oil paintings adorning the walls, the luxurious table cloths, the neat vase of flowers at the centre of their dining table, her pale hands, the tips of her black high heeled shoes—she had observed everything save her elegant companion before her.

Why? She didn't know.

Ryuu wasn't with them either. This flustered Hisana even more. Kuchiki Byakuya had driven his nephew home and had proceeded, much to Hisana's confusion, with just the two of them towards a rather upscale restaurant. Wasn't this supposed to be a simple, guardian to teacher discussion? Couldn't this have been done in the school compound? Couldn't this have been in less…intimate surroundings?

"You seem nervous sensei_._"

Hisana stiffened at the sound of his cool voice.

"I'm fine, just erm—cold."

She still couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew though that his eyes were intently focused on her. She could almost feel the burn of his stare.

"Am I that revolting?"

Hisana winced at his sudden comment. "No, no you're not. This is—this is just a little awkward."

He paused for a minute before answering with an unreadable, "I see."

At that very same moment the waitress arrived with Hisana's coffee and efficiently took their orders before disappearing again. Hisana took a sip of the heated beverage and closed her eyes as the liquid heated her insides.

"Um, this is a very nice restaurant, do you often come here?"

"Yes."

"It-it _is_ a really nice place..."

Hisana knew she was rambling.

She was unconsciously tracing her index against the rim of her coffee cup and as such was startled when Byakuya suddenly asked her another question.

"I'm—I'm sorry, could—could you repeat that?"

He quietly stared at her for a few seconds, his features emotionless, before repeating the question.

"How long have been teaching, sensei?"

Hisana nervously twitched at the question. It was not so much the question that flustered her but the way in which it was asked. He was abrupt and to the point and this only worked to unsettle her. Weren't there finer subtleties that were used when conversing?

"About a year." She quietly mumbled.

"You've been teaching at Karakura High for an entire year then."

"No, no I worked at a different school before I transferred there."

"You're not originally from Karakura…?"

Hisana placed her mug down and smoothed the creases on her skirt. She bravely raised her eyes to face him and bit her lip as they finally made eye contact.

"If you must know, no."

His eyes narrowed, their blue grey depths intensifying. "Where are you originally from?"

"I was born in Kyoto but moved here after my mother passed away."

"With your father?"

"Yes, my father and sister."

"I see. Your father owns the _Good Fortune Ramen Shop, _isn't that right?"

Hisana's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes. How—"

"How has business been there?"

Hisana was a little confused by his turn in questioning but she cautiously answered him.

"It's been slow, but otherwise, everything's fine."

Ryuu's uncle searched her eyes. Whereas he would have been able to read some emotion from her, she was finding it difficult to decipher anything from his impassive features. Even his tone of voice had remained unchanged; almost like a monotone.

He closed his eyes and sipped his beverage after his inspection. Hisana was feeling self conscious beneath his gaze.

"So about Ryuu, what has he done this time?"

Hisana slowly exhaled and shook her head. "He's never done anything offensive, if that's what you're implying."

"But you say you need to speak about his performance sensei_."_

"Erm—yes well about that." Hisana cleared her throat and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I have no complaints about Ryuu, Kuchiki-san. Your nephew is a wonderful student, perhaps one of my best."

"Then what's the matter?"

Hisana tentatively smiled. "Nothing at all. Like I said, he's a great student. It's just that sometimes, students need to be a little more, erm— all rounded."

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but your nephew is also an amazing _Go _player."

Hisana noted how the man's face suddenly hardened. She proceeded nonetheless.

"There is a competition that is coming up soon and I need you to sign his permission slip. Ryuu told me however that for some reason or the other you would refuse this request. I have called this meeting, Kuchiki-san, because I want you to allow your nephew to be a part of this competition."

"I refuse."

Hisana gasped. "You-you haven't even considered it properly!"

"I refuse. That boy does not need any of these trivial activities to disrupt his life."

"I must disagree, Kuchiki-san." Hisana carefully rebutted. "These things do not disrupt his life, quite the contrary. They build a student's character and help them to develop."

"Ryuu needs no such things."

"No, no he _does."_

"He is a man poised to be the head of his family in a few years. Board games like this will never teach him anything of value."

Hisana was beginning to lose her patience.

"How can you say that?"

Byakuya's voice became more severe. "Because I know."

"How can you know? Children need extra-curricular activities. They need to be all rounded. What's wrong if Ryuu enters a competition and meets new friends and faces new challenges? What can be so horrible about it? The boy needs friends, he needs to go out into the world and see what there is to be offered. Why do you deny him this?"

"I deny him nothing, sensei_._" The man's eyes were dangerously flashing. "Ryuu has everything that a teenager could ever want."

"No I am afraid he does not. That boy has no friends at school. None of the children speak to him. The material things that you speak of can never satisfy the human spirit. The boy needs companionship."

"And a board game can do that?"

Hisana looked at the man in disbelief.

"Playing a board game is a means by which he can slowly get to know others, learn to interact with them and build friendships. Yes a board game can do that!"

"You wanted to speak to me about Ryuu's _Go _playing capabilities?"

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you myself, in person. That is why I asked Ryuu to let me meet you."

"You've wasted your time."

"How can you-"

"Saito-sensei_," _His voice had risen slightly above her own._ "_Ryuu does not need something like this. I will not encourage a ridiculous habit that inhibits him from performing his real duties as the heir to our family."

Hisana was speechless.

"Why can't you see reason?"

"I am."

"But Ryuu wants to do this! Why don't you want him—"

"Saito-sensei, a family's affair is it own. I have my reasons."

"But-"

"Saito-sensei." His voice was sterner than before, the firmness unyielding.

If she had not been sitting down she was sure she would have burst into tears. The man was unwavering.

"I see no reason why you should deny him something he wants…" Her voice had fallen, her eyes also falling to her knees.

Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "It is something I have to do."

"You are a stubborn man, Kuchiki-san."

He looked taken aback for a moment.

Hisana stood up just then and placed the money for her meal onto the table.

"I understand that you have your reasons, but I too also have mine."

Whatever his reaction was after that she would never know for she politely bowed to him and without turning back quietly walked out of the restaurant with as much dignity as she could.

* * *

><p>When the taxi Hisana had hailed finally pulled up in front of her house, she felt like all the tension she had been keeping in finally began to filter out. She was sure she was deflating, slowly coming back down to earth where coherent thought actually existed. She paid her fare and began to make her way to the front door. The moment she slid the shoji to the ramen shop open however her father's exclamation almost caught her off guard.<p>

"Hisana! Why are you home so late?"

She frowned at his question before despairingly collapsing onto a stool in the shop and burying her head in her arms on the counter.

"Transportation problems." She weakly mumbled.

Her father wearily sighed "You should invest in a car."

"I can't drive that well dad, you know that."

"But you've been getting home later than usual for the past few weeks. What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen dad."

"But-"

"You worry too much."

The old man sighed again. He sounded tired.

"Your sister called a while ago."

"Really?" Hisana raised her head at this news. "What did she say?"

"The usual. Said she was fine, had a lot of work to do and hopes to be home for Christmas and New Years."

"That's nice to hear, I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"Me too."

Her father came from behind the counter where he had been drying some wares and took a seat next to her.

"So how's work been?"

"Tiring."

"No time for you to meet any nice young men huh?"

Hisana smiled as she turned to glance at him. "Unfortunately, no."

"I'm getting old, I need to know that you'll have someone to take care of you when I'm not here."

"I can always take care of myself dad."

"But you're a girl and you're my daughter and look at you, coming home at an hour like this. It's not good for you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Hisana chuckled for the first time that evening and relaxed a little bit. "So, what about you? How are things with you and the restaurant?"

Before she could have stopped herself, the one thing she had sworn she wouldn't bring up, came flying from her mouth. She covered her lips in horror. Perhaps her audacity from the episode in the restaurant was still lingering in her blood.

The old man's face paled and he nervously avoided her gaze. "Customers are becoming scare and those office workers rarely come these days."

Hisana grimly examined him and slowly exhaled. "I'm sure things will… pick up soon…"

"Easier said than done."

"Dad…" the trepidation in her voice must have been obvious because her father turned his face away.

"I—I…"

"If you have something to say just sat it Hisana."

He sounded very tired an old just then and she felt her heart breaking in her chest as she watched him sitting next to her. Keeping what she knew from him would be dishonourable and she did not like the idea of remaining quiet any longer. She was already half way through to telling him in any case, she couldn't stop herself now.

"I got a call from the bank about a week ago…"

Silence.

"They erm— told me about the loan…"

More silence.

It was becoming awkward.

"I can try and help you, but it'll take a while to pay back."

"Hisana…"

"I didn't know dad. Why didn't you tell me?"

There was a sad plea in her voice.

"How could I?"

Hisana frowned. "I'm your daughter."

"I didn't want to make you worry, not with you just starting this teaching job and all."

"That doesn't matter, I would have still wanted to know."

Her father finally turned to look at her, the age in his face more apparent than it had ever been. After a good minute he spoke again.

"What exactly did they tell you?"

Hisana grimaced. "They told me about your lapse in payment and asked if I knew about any financial difficulties."

"That was all?"

Hisana nodded.

"Dad, I can try and help you, we could do it together. I'm sure we can ask for an extension."

"Whatever time I have left to repay them won't be sufficient enough to raise money and if I can't procure another instalment by the end of next month, I think they'll take action."

"How did this happen dad? Why couldn't you…pay?"

The old man sighed, running his hand through his thick, greying hair.

"When I inherited the restaurant, there were already some debts on its name. Things were a little better at that time though. I managed to pay out those debts and settled down for a good while. When things began to slow down around last year, that's when the trouble started again. I had been in desperate need for cash at that time because I needed money to pay suppliers. I couldn't keep up the credit they'd been extending. The need for money basically stemmed from there and it's been getting more and more difficult to cover.

"I – never knew…"

"How could I tell you? The restaurant was mine to worry about and you already had your own little ups and downs financially.

"But still, you didn't have to go it alone."

I'm sorry Hisana…" He hung his head.

Hisana patted his back and tenderly placed a kiss on his cheek as she gripped his shoulder in reassurance. As much as she was unsure about the entire thing herself she could not leave the man alone in his misery. To comfort was in her nature.

"Don't worry dad, we'll get out of this...somehow. I'll help you as much as I can." This thing was as worrying to her as much as it was as worrying to him.

"But-"

She silenced him with a look and managed a tiny smile.

"It could have been worse couldn't it? I mean it's not like you borrowed money from the yakuza or anything right?"

She chuckled at her joke, an attempt to ease the tension in the room.

Her father paled at her comment and spared her a faint smile before closing his eyes and lowering his head in concealed despondence.

"I—I suppose you're right…"

He could not possibly tell Hisana about his other pending payment now. Especially when, the said men she'd just mentioned had almost everything to do with his worriment.

She'd unknowingly chosen the wrong thing to say to lighten the moment.


	6. Chapter 5

**Girls In White Dresses:** **Byakuya's such a cute meanine lol ****Thank you very much :)****'m so happy that you think so and that you're enjoying it.  
><strong>

**ZALXERO**: **Thank you as well for your words**, **Byakuya does have a stubborn streak doesn't he?**

**LadyfromOuterspace: I like how you put that, is that anyway for him to speak to his wife? lol Thank You**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"You haven't been looking well at all, are you alright?"

Hisana groaned at the question and blankly stared at her colleague and friend, Mika. She knew the bags beneath her eyes were beginning to show and the worriment on her face was also probably visible.

"I think I'm coming down with the flu." She quietly lied.

"You should have stayed home then. I don't know any other teacher who's as dedicated as you, honestly!"

Hisana managed a weak smile.

"Somebody has to be…"

Mika sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright Hisana?"

"I'm fine, really."

"I haven't seen your star student in a while either, is everything alright with him?"

Hisana grimaced this time.

She hadn't seen him in almost three days and she was beginning to worry. What if his uncle had purposely kept him from coming to school because of what she had done? What if something had happened to him?

"I haven't seen him in a while as well…"

"I sure hope he's okay and he was coming along quite nicely too."

The next day brought no Ryuu with it either and by that time Hisana was beginning to panic. How was she to react in a situation like this? What if she had been the main instigator for his uncle refusing to send him to school? What if she was the cause of a family strife? Why had she been so selfish? How was she going to fix this?

She had boldly told the man that she still intended to defy his wishes despite his reluctance. Even if she had not said it outright she had spoken it with her non verbal gestures. Kuchiki Byakuya was no stupid man; she was certain he had read her message loud and clear.

What was she going to do?

What if Ryuu's uncle transferred him to another school?

How was she going to remedy the situation?

It was then that she remembered Ryuu mentioning, sometime ago, that the principal knew his family quite well. She fretted at the thought and wasted no time in making an appointment to meet the headmaster. If she could find out anything more about Ryuu and his uncle, it would have helped greatly.

"So Hisana-san, how can I help you today?"

Hisana politely bowed at the principal of Karakura High, quickly noting his thick black rimmed spectacles and the thick mangle of brown hair on his head before taking a seat. This was the second time she was meeting him in his office like this. The first time had been for her interview.

"Aizen-dono, forgive me for this unexpected meeting but I need to speak to you about one of my students."

"Ah, please do go ahead." He kindly gestured for her to proceed as he sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together.

"I'm not sure if you know him, but his name is Kuchiki Ryuu. He's been absent from school for almost four days now and I'm beginning to worry that perhaps something's the matter at home…"

She nervously brushed some hair away from her eyes and crossed her legs before placing her hands on her knee. "He's a good student and has only ever been absent for the first week. I—I'm not exactly sure what to do."

She was surprised when the principal suddenly began to chuckle.

"Quite admirable, I must say."

She uncertainly smiled at his compliment. "Um-thank you, but—"

"Don't worry, don't worry. I know Ryuu-kun's uncle quite well. His uncle takes care of him you see; his parents aren't around anymore, poor thing."

"Ah—I see." She feigned her ignorance for the convenience of the situation. "But his absence—?"

"Oh yes! Ryuu's uncle would never keep him from school unless the matter was truly dire, so don't worry."

"But—"

"Trust me Hisana-san, I've known his uncle since he was a teenager, quite a chap, that one. I'm sure it's just a trivial matter."

"But-"

"If you're so worried why don't you go check on him yourself?"

"I-I can do that?"

"Certainly! No laws preventing such things."

"But his address—?"

"Ask the assistant outside, Hinamori-kun; she has access to all student information."

"It truly isn't a problem?"

"No no. Teachers are allowed basic information like this in case of emergencies and in your case I would say it is, so no problem."

"I-I understand! Thank you very much Aizen-dono!"

When the bell rang to end the school day, Hisana wasted no time in making her way out into the bustling school yard and street beyond. She quickly hailed a taxi and instructed the driver to the address the school secretary had given her.

The driver kept glancing back at her from the rear-view mirror though and this was beginning to unsettle her. Just before they arrived at their destination, he finally spoke.

"Strange a miss like you would come to these parts…"

He had turned around to regard her with a remorseful look on his face as he stopped the car.

"I'm sorry?"

"You, coming here, must be important."

Hisana frowned.  
>"Er—well, yes it is."<p>

The man tilted his cap to her. "All the best my dear. This one here, he's a serious bloke, doesn't take things lightly."

"Erm—I'll keep that in mind, thank you…"

He accepted her payment and dropped her right in front of a huge, rather intimidating gate. She watched as he drove away before turning her focus on the entrance in front of her. It was a traditional wooden gate, mayhap as traditional as the rest of the place seemed to be. It was also a little too quiet for her liking. The song of the birds and cicadas seemed more ominous than good. She bit her lips at the thought and tentatively stepped forward to the small radio attached on the wall beside the gate.

She pressed the button and spoke into the device to announce herself.

"Um, this is Saito Hisana, I'm here to see Kuchiki Ryuu?" I-I am his teacher from school."

There was no response after that and Hisana nervously stood back as she examined the imposing gate before her. After about two minutes had passed there was a sudden creaking noise alerting her to the opening of a smaller gate within the larger one. She watched taken aback, the bent frame of an old man with slicked back greying hair and glasses as he appeared in the small opening behind the gate.

"Saito-san?" he asked in a ancient sounding voice.

Hisana hesitantly nodded her head and followed him inside when he beckoned her to come in.

It was no surprise that the traditional manor of the Kuchiki Family was so grand. The yard leading to the main door was capacious with cultured, Buddhist styled gardens adorning either side of the walkway. The place looked deserted for all its grandness.

"Is- is Ryuu-kun home?" she slowly asked.

The man turned around with a small smile.

"Yes he is."

When the old man slid the shoji at the entrance aside he ushered Hisana in with a quiet wave. She took of her shoe and quickly put on a slipper that was provided before proceeding to follow the old man. Even the insides of the manor were well kept. There were barely any noises save the low swishing of the leaves from outside.

"After me, Saito-san."

She nodded her head.

When the man finally stopped before another door he solemnly regarded Hisana.

"Ryuu-sama has not been well these past days. I will ask that you put on this mask for your safety."

He offered her a white surgical like mask which she accepted somewhat in confusion. Before she could ask him anything more however he bowed and began to move away.

Knocking on the door, she was answered with a low beckon and very carefully she slid the door aside to behold her student sitting upright in his bed.

"Ryuu-kun!"

He smiled.

"Sensei, how nice of you to visit."

Hisana could have fainted in relief. All manner of thought had crossed her mind because of his absence, but a common cold? Not once did that occur to her. She had been over thinking the situation and had anticipated more than she should have.

Ryuu had been unable to attend school because of the flu!

She walked into the room, a silly grin on her face and seated herself on a chair poised beside the bed. She stared at the teenager for a good moment in wonder.

"I had no idea you'd gotten the common cold." She mumbled almost to herself in amazement.

Ryuu nodded his head.

"I began feeling the pangs of a sore throat the very same day my uncle came to get me last week. I'm sorry I've been absent _sensei _but I think I'm now beginning to recover, so I should be back by next week."

"I—I thought that your uncle hadn't wanted you to come to school…" her voice softened as she murmured those words. "I really didn't think that you'd fallen ill, but thank goodness, how are you feeling now?"

"Better, much better. It was at its peak yesterday, I think I slept through the entire day and night."

"Then you would have slept away the fever I hope."

"I hope so too. The old man, Mamoru-san told me the same thing this morning."

"Well that's good news! I'm looking forward to seeing you in school again."

"Thank you, sensei."

"Your uncle though—he's—?"

"He's home, he was here with me just before you came. He was the one who told me I had a visitor."

Hisana's eyes widened.

"He—he didn't mind?"

"He seemed pretty normal to me."

"But, the competition, doesn't he—"

"He told me that he'd leave the choice with me, but that it was the only time he'd let me do something like this again."

Hisana was goggling at her student.

"_What_ did you say?"

"I don't know what you told him _sensei, _but you had to be pretty good to convince him otherwise!"

Hisana was staring in disbelief at the boy. Kuchiki Byakuya had relented! How had that been possible? The flashing anger in his eyes, the unbending iron will he'd shown her, what had happened to all of that?

"He told you that you _could_ enter the competition?" she slowly asked.

The boy nodded.

"Thank you sensei, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ryuu…"

"Nobody's actually stood up to my uncle before, but then I don't blame them…" he laughed at his comment and raised a hand behind his neck. "You stuck up for me, that feels kinda good."

Hisana could not prevent the embarrassed smile on her lips from showing.

She had verbally sparred with Ryuu's uncle but that he should actually consider what she had told him! That was the most surprising part.

"But your uncle was pretty adamant when I spoke to him." She mumbled. "I'm really shocked that he changed his mind."

"Maybe he was a little drunk."

Ryuu laughed at his own words and Hisana could not help but spare a small laugh at the comment as well.

"I highly doubt that your uncle would be the kind of man to make decisions while inebriated."

"I know, but it's just funny to think about."

They both laughed again.

"I'm really happy though. It's going to be so much fun."

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it too!"

Hisana giggled at his boyish enthusiasm. "Me too."

"Sensei_…" _He suddenly straightened his face as he spoke and seriously regarded Hisana. "Thank you very much again…"

"Aw, Ryuu…"

"I've never actually had someone do something like this for me, if you know what I mean… and a woman too…" he began to blush and he lowered his eyes away from Hisana. "It's always been oji-sama and the others, no women per say, you're like the first. You're like that big sister who's always clocking about, the one who worries and takes care of those around them. No other teacher has ever been this interested in me before. You even came to see me."

Hisana could not help but feel an overwhelming sense of accomplishment and happiness swelling within her heart. No one had ever told her words like that before

She modestly laughed as she brushed some hair behind her ear. "That's so nice of you Ryuu-kun…" her voice had softened and there was also a blush on her cheeks. "I'm really glad that I could be there for you."

"Please do continue taking care of me, sensei!_" _

Hisana laughed a warm, bubbly kind of laugh and happily smiled as she regarded the teenager.

"As long as I can, I will always look out for Ryuu-kun." She crossed her index and middle finger together and childishly titled her head to the side. "I promise you that much."

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya quietly sealed the shoji to Ryuu's room after what he'd just witnessed. He stood in thought for a few seconds before casually shoving his hands into his pockets and closing his eyes as he began to walk away from the door. He would have never guessed that this woman had grown on his nephew like that. The fact that Ryuu seemed to like her was good and the fact that the boy seemed to like his teacher more than him was also interesting. To have earned Ryuu's trust in such short time must mean that she meant something special to him. Ryuu had never actually grown with any women or mother like figures in his life.<p>

And of course men could not show appreciation the way a woman could. Things like that suited women much better. As a matter of fact they suited that Saito woman very well too.

She was hauntingly appropriate for such womanly shows of affection.

It fitted her perfectly.


	7. Chapter 6

**LadyfromOuterspace:** **Thank you very much :) I'm really happy that you like reading it, that's good to know! Keep reading and see if the happenings meet your expectations! And yes Byakuya will always be a cute meanine :p  
><strong>

**Girls In White Dresses: ****icecube Byakuya? LOL I like that one. He really is like that. ****I'm happy that you're enjoying it as well :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"I can't believe it! Ryuu, you're amazing!"

Hisana gave him a high five and fondly ruffled his hair.

One of the other students, who was also a part of the team at the _Go _competition, Kazuki grinned at Hisana before also thumping Ryuu on the back.

"Well done, Ryuu-kun, without you we'd have lost the challenge!"

Ryuu blushed and sheepishly rubbed his hand at the back of his neck. He seemed unused but at the same time thrilled by the attention.

"The big guy that Ryota-san was playing against looked really tough though…" he modestly murmured.

Ryota, another one of the students who had also come along to the competition grinned at both of his teammates.

"Yeah he was a tricky one, but you picked up where I fell short, so we were all good."

Hisana beamed at the three boys, her hands on her hips.

"I swear when we're finished this evening I'm buying you guys ice-cream or something."

"Ice cream sensei?" They chuckled at her proposal and exchanged fond glances between themselves.

"I think we deserve some good food after all of this _Go."_

Kazuki patted his stomach with his hand and the other boys laughed.

"I'll get all of you something good, just win that competition for me!"

All the preparation and all the extra evenings staying back after school had paid off. They had won the first round of competitions during the first half of the morning and had progressed with enough points to the second part of the competition. When Ryuu had returned to school again they'd started practicing together with the other team members. All though it had been a short space of time, the three boys had struck up a strong friendship between themselves. Seeing Ryuu enjoying himself with the other teenagers made her feel as though her entire challenge against Ryuu's uncle had been worth it. She had gotten what she wanted in the beginning, for Ryuu to slowly transition into high school life and build some strong friendships along the way. He no longer kept to himself in the class room and the times that she now saw during breaks were times where he would be contentedly talking to some student or the other. The children also seemed to be opening up to him quite nicely so it was working out well enough. All he had needed was a little push in the right direction.

When the lunch break for the competition was finally over, Hisana made her way back to the audience stand and watched as the boys confidently began their second round of gaming. Watching them in action reminded her of the days she had also spent playing the board game. Her father had been the one who'd taught her and her sister at a younger age and they had both grown sufficiently proficient in manoeuvring their way across the _Go _board.

It had been good times.

"He is good isn't he?"

Hisana jumped in her seat at the unexpected voice and spun around as she beheld the frame of none other than Kuchiki Byakuya quietly sitting beside her.

"Y—you!" she sputtered in confusion.

"I believe the more appropriate greeting would be, 'Good day', but yes, if you insist, it is I." He dryly murmured as he examined her.

Hisana blanched.

"When did you come here?"

"A while ago. You were so engrossed in the game that you barely noticed when I took the seat next to you."

She was blankly staring at him, attempting to gain reason as to why he was even here.

"I don't understand…why—why did you come?"

He watched her for a few seconds and then answered, "My nephew is participating in a competition, Saito-san. I believe that is reason enough."

"But—but after all we went through…"

He remained silent for a bit, his eyes steadily taking in the game and its players. After a few minutes he sighed.

"Perhaps you were right, sensei_. _Perhaps Ryuu was in need of something to bolster his confidence. I didn't think that this would have worked so well though. I've never seen him this animated in my life."

Hisana's eyes widened at this unexpected revelation, a small triumphant smile beginning to play on her lips. She lowered her eyes to her knees. She could feel the tension drain between them.

"I'm surprised to hear you actually saying this…" she softly murmured.

He glanced at her and folded his hands against his chest.

"Sometimes we behave foolishly."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that as well."

"There are some things that must be spoken."

"But you were so adamant. You refused to hear me out. When Ryuu told me you had relented I didn't know what to think."

"But even if I had remained unbending, you would have still brought him. Wouldn't you?"

"I…I suppose you're right." Hisana sheepishly smiled. "But why didn't you want him to enter in the first place?" This had been plaguing her for a good deal of the time. She curiously watched his reaction as she posed the question noticing how his eyes narrowed and how his lips tightened. He still didn't seem pleased about the entire affair.

"I had my reasons and I still hold to some of them Saito-san but maybe I was curious to see the outcome of this. Call it an experiment if you like."

"An experiment?"

He nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Ryuu has always been a reserved child. I've never gotten him to participate in anything and what I found him to be interested in were things I didn't think appropriate for his upbringing. I don't think he's very fond of us because of this."

"_Us? _You mean his family?" Hisana asked in surprise. This was new to her.

Byakuya met her eyes as he answered.

"Yes."

"But that's not true. Ryuu seems fond of you."

"There are other elements that make up a family."

"Oh…"

Just then the announcer proclaimed the knock out of one of the other high schools. The auditorium where the board games were taking place erupted in a round of noise only to finally settle down again as the competition advanced.

Hisana chose the opportunity to steal a look at her companion and was quite taken aback to see him intently observing his nephew. He looked deep in thought and she felt awkward to disturb him at that moment. As seemed to be the norm though, he caught her off guard with a sudden question.

"Is there something bothering you, Saito-san?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for the better part of a minute." He pointedly stated. His eyes were still trained forward. How did he do that?

She blushed as he spoke and quickly averted her gaze.

"It's—it's nothing."

"You care a lot for him, don't you?"

This sudden question startled her.

"Sorry?"

"My nephew, you care for him…"

Hisana blinked.

"I think it is natural for all teachers to care for their students Kuchiki-san."

"I think you care for my nephew a little more though, am I right?"

"Maybe…" she smiled to herself and spared her companion a glance. "I'll admit that I am a little more attached to him than some of the other students."

"I think he's attached to you as well."

"He's a good boy, you have no reason to doubt him."

"That is something I will never do sensei but know I also have a duty to raise him according to the values of my family." Byakuya turned to look at Hisana. "You may be right when you say this is a good opportunity for him, but I would rather he not indulge in things like this very often. He is already soft in nature; I cannot have him softening on me anymore."

She gave him a puzzled look and tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

He wordlessly gazed at her before turning his head away again.

"Family, Saito-san and family values are what I mean. I told you I had my reasons for refusing."

"You're right, you did. I'm still unclear as to why though. What's so wrong for a kid his age to do something like this?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. It is the circumstances of his birth that dictate otherwise. What he should be interested in are the things that he dislikes."

Hisana frowned.

"And what would that be?"

"Kendo, martial arts…defence… more manly occupations. I do not comprehend his refusal to practice them." He looked genuinely concerned about this.

"To each his own…" Hisana softly murmured.

Byakuya sharply turned to regard her when she said this.

"There are some things one must do whether one likes it or not…" he slowly answered.

"True, but one cannot be forced into something. That is an affront to the human spirit."

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow.

"But in any case," She quickly diverted "Thank you Kuchiki-san." The last part came out softly, and Hisana knew that she felt awkward saying it.

"What for?" he asked.

"For reconsidering this entire thing. I'm glad that you gave him the chance to experience this because for a change, it's nice to see him so lively and excited…"

They remained like that for the remainder of the competition, seated side by side, their silence, surprisingly mutual.

Byakuya had no more to say and the more he considered it, the more he thought it appropriate.

* * *

><p>When the competition finally came to an end later that evening, the entire auditorium erupted into pandemonium once again. Noises and screams and shouting dressed every corner of the auditorium. Karakura High had not won the competition but they had battled it out fairly well enough to earn third place. Despite their inability to secure the top spot, they had done Hisana proud and she was ecstatically grinning down at each of them and their round, bronze medals neatly pinned against their school uniforms. Byakuya was standing beside her, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his slacks. It was difficult to say what he was feeling but even if he were unable to express it she was sure that somewhere deep in that façade he was also pleased.<p>

"Food, I'll buy you guys some ice-cream, some good food and an awesome round of dessert!"

"Sounds good!" Kazuki and Ryota exclaimed in unison with Ryuu quietly nodding his head and smiling.

"I can't believe it though, we placed third! The best yet! Next year we're aiming for first Ryuu-kun." Ryota happily said.

Ryuu grinned and glanced at his uncle and Hisana.

Byakuya remained quiet but Hisana was feverishly nodding her head with abandon.

"Yes, yes! We'll do even better next year! I can't believe it!"

She was as excited as her students and seeing her display such naïve behaviour was somewhat irksome to Byakuya. But then he couldn't blame could he? She'd help Ryuu and the other boys along the way. It was only fair that she celebrate with them.

He wordlessly agreed to give them a drive over to the mall where upon arrival he indicated that he would be unable to stay with them.

"But why Kuchiki-san?"

"I have some business matters to tend to presently. I'll send over a driver to collect all of you later."

He looked at Ryuu who quietly nodded his head and dropped his gaze to the floor. Hisana observed this strange reaction but said nothing further about it as they eventually made their way to the food court to relax for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

><p>"And then just when I thought we'd be out of the competition for good, Ryuu and one of the other boys, Kazuki, who'd both been having some difficulties against their competitors suddenly makes this unbelievable come back! I was so happy! I'm so glad that they ranked in the top three!"<p>

Saito Hitoshi smiled at his daughter's narration over the low Japanese dining table. She had prepared a light dinner for both of them when she'd come home as she had not eaten with the boys earlier at the mall.

"Sounds like it turned out great after all."

"Oh yeah. After all the things I had to go through to get one of the boys to play in the competition, I would say it was definitely worth it."

"Makes me remember the days when you and Rukia used to play."

"Yes it did bring back some memories for me too. It was nostalgic."

Just then the phone rang and Hisana excused herself as she went to answer.

When she returned to the dining room however she was surprised to see her father missing. She glanced out into the corridor and was surprised to see him standing at the front door speaking to someone. She moved closer in to listen.

"… I really cannot have this conversation with you right now…"

There was another muffled voice which was difficult to pick up.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk tomorrow."

More muffled speaking.

"What! You said one more month…I-I understand…"

Hisana was too intrigued at this point to just stand and watch. She moved up right behind her father and smoothly intervened in the conversation.

"Good evening sir, is there something my father and I can help you with?"

She was standing right beside her father and was surprised to see a fairly young gentleman clad in a black pinstripe suit with somewhat spiky hair. He looked surprised by her sudden intervention but quietly shook his head before glancing back at her father.

"We're finished here ma'am but thank you nonetheless."

He wished them a good night before departing.

When Hisana slid the shoji shut and locked it she turned to regard her father who was still standing beside her, his face looking as though he'd just seen a ghost.

"What was that all about?" Hisana slowly asked.

The old man shakily sighed before rubbing his eyes.

"They knocked when you went to get the phone. He's— um one of my suppliers…"

"Your suppliers? I never knew they looked so official."

"Er—well yes sometimes they do."

Hisana suspiciously narrowed her eyes.

"Dad is there something you're not telling me?"

Her father sharply glanced at her and feverishly shook his head as he waved aside her question.

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you look so pale?" she worriedly asked.

"It's just some small payments for miscellaneous items. I though there had been extension on the payment…haha turns out there wasn't…"

"Okay… if you say so…"

There was still something that didn't quite strike her as normal about his behaviour.

"Who was that on the phone by the way?" he quickly asked.

"Someone had a wrong number."

"Ah, I see…well let's get back to dinner huh?"

When they sat back down on the tatami mats Hisana was surprised to see her father barely touching his food. She frowned.

"You're food's gonna get cold if you don't finish it off dad…"

"Huh? Oh yes…you're right…"

He picked up the chop sticks and uncertainly looked at them.

"Hisana…?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"Please do be careful when you go out alright?"

"What?"

"When you're out, be careful."

"Dad, I'm always careful—hey! Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you or Rukia..."

"…"

"I promised your mother before she died that I'd never let anything happen to either of you…"

Hisana sighed and reached over the table to rest her hand against her father's.

"Dad, we're big girls, everything will be alright, okay? Now eat."

She watched as he nodded.

It was strange to see him like this and it bothered her for the remainder of the night. He still seemed depressed when she bid him good night though, the ashen look on his face most confusing.

Whatever was wrong she hoped he'd tell her soon because as it stood, one did not simply get depressed over suppliers in pin striped suits.

This, she was sure about.


	8. Chapter 7

**Byakurai Arashi: Oh thank you very much! It feels good to know you consider it one of your favourites :) And don't worry about, it's alright, really!**

**too lazy to log in: Haha, I like ur name :) Thank you very much, I'm happy to know that Byakuya seems in character** **and the arranged wedding? I promise it's coming soon! I'm excited to write it actually**

**Girls In White Dresses: I have a tendency to include some of those 'meme' things when I write. I read them too much wen I'm derpin around the internet, lol. And naturally Byakuya comes to her rescue!**

**LadyfromOuterspace: Hehe, glad my update made you happy! Yep! I wouldn't mind having a cool teacher either, some of them are sooo mean! And thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Correcting exam papers was always an interesting affair and even if they sometimes took hours or at times days to do they were never all together, dull.

Hisana was curled up on her bed in her room, comfortably huddled between her pillows and covers. It was not unusual to find her like this, especially around the times she'd give her classes essays and had no choice but to spend hours marking and critiquing the papers. It was always a tiring thing to do but she was a teacher and that's just what teachers had to do. She had not too long ago given one of her senior classes a course work exam and was now in the process of correcting the scripts. For final year high school kids though, some of them really gave very impractical answers.

Hisana sighed and adjusted her reading glasses as she tried to presently comprehend a sentence one of the students had written. It was difficult to understand what exactly he was trying to say and she wrinkled her brows in confusion. She would have thought that students a certain age would be more sincere thinkers. Ryuu's writing was always been more fluent, more easily understandable. He was probably one of her best students. It had been a while she had last given his class an assignment however.

She had seen him in class and around school though with the other two boys from the _go _competition. He'd been smoothly transitioning from a loner to a friend. The thought that he'd manage to find companionship filled her with relief.

She wearily put down her pen and the papers after a while, taking off her glasses and jumping off the bed. She stretched her limbs after almost two hours of continuous marking, a small yawn escaping her lips. She was beginning to feel the tiredness settling in but there was no way she would succumb to it just yet. She was going to finish those papers today no matter what the cost. Scratching her hair she lazily made her way to her mirror and examined the dark lines beneath her eyes. She gave a small groan.

She had spent the better part of her Saturday morning correcting these papers and it was high time she took a coffee break.

"Yes Hisana, you deserve a break." She muttered to herself.

She was home alone since her father had left earlier that morning to go down to Kyoto. Her grandparents had called him down to the old city seeing as some business or the other had arisen. It had been ages since she herself had last spoken to them.

Hisana brushed her fingers through her hair just then and critically examined the straying ends. It had gotten longer; almost past her mid back and was in severe need of a trim. She sighed at the thought and shrugged on a sweater as she made her way out of her room and down the stairs. She would take care of that hopefully by next week.

In the kitchen she picked up some money from a jar on the counter to use on the vending machine down by the corner of the street outside. She and her father usually kept small, spare change in there for little things like this.

Sliding the entrance door aside she walked out into the faint sunlight and slightly shivered. It was beginning to get colder as they days shortened.

The street was fairly quiet for a late Saturday morning, the few stray pedestrians and shoppers easily going about their way. The slight coldness had probably kept some in. Hisana shoved her hands into her sweater's pockets and began her amble to the vending machine.

"Good day ma'am!"

"Huh?—oh erm good day…"

She curiously looked up at the stranger who had stopped her and offered him a polite smile. She had noticed him when she'd come out but had, until then, ignored him. It looked as though he'd been specifically waiting to target her.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you but would I be able to interest you in a few products I'm selling today?"

Hisana gaped at the young man for a moment and blinked her confusion. She had never been fond of sales people because they were always convinced that they had something that they were certain they could sell to you. Their products were never particularly useful for anything at all.

Hisana wanly smiled at the young man.

He, interestingly enough, was wearing a rather stylish black suit that looked almost navy blue in the faint sunlight. Had sales people always been so modish? The patterned hair band he had wrapped around his head was rather ostentatious as well; the matching shades he wore making the finishing touch seem a bit hysterical. His hair was another matter all together.

She raised her hand to politely indicate her disinterest.

"I'm alright thank you, just—mgdftuhbb!"

Before Hisana could explain what was happening however, she felt a rough hand seize her from the back whilst simultaneously covering her nose with a somewhat moistened handkerchief. It was too late at that point to understand what was happening for the next thing she knew, her entire world had flickered into a darkened vortex of swirling black.

* * *

><p>"…he'll be pleased…"<p>

"…we….. without….him…"

"doesn't matter….anything right?"

The faint, indistinguishable noises filtering through her ears made absolutely no sense whatsoever. It had never been this difficult to decipher voices yet the very act seemed like one in futility.

Saito Hisana let out a low moan after a few minutes, her brain foggily beginning to adjust to her current situation. What it had found difficult to perform only a few moments ago, slowly began to make sense now. She could feel the heaviness weighing down her limbs and her neck felt as though it had almost been yanked out. She groaned a little louder as the dull pain that had been numb began to finally make its awareness known.

"She's awake…"

It was then that she heard a familiar voice and with as much energy as she could muster she attempted to flicker open her lids. The moment she did so however she felt a wave of panic flowing through her. What she could see was mere blackness alone. She struggled for a minute to raise her hand to her face but also found that to be impossible. After a few seconds of useless struggling it dawned on her that she had been blindfolded, bound and gagged. She made a muffled sound with her lips, the inability to move her limbs, speak and see making her feel wholly useless.

Despair began to replace the panic and Hisana could feel hot tears stinging her eyes.

What on earth was going on?

She tried to say something but again all she could hear was the strange muffling that sounded almost nothing like her usual self.

"You shouldn't struggle so much…Saito-san."

She stiffened at the low, ominous voice. This one too sounded unbearably familiar and she was madly searching her memory trying to remember where she had heard it before.

She tried to air her confusion but was once again met with the muffled sound of her voice.

"She wants to speak. Maybe we should remove the blind fold and gag?"

"Is that safe?"

"Of course it is. She doesn't know where we are idiot."

She stilled as they spoke, the frosty chill of uncertainty rendering her immovable. How this had happened and how she had gotten herself into it was tearing her to shreds.

The silence after the end of the men's brief conversation was finally broken by staccato foot falls. Hisana could feel the tension increase in her body as the anticipated nearness of one of the men began to tingle her senses. She could smell the faint scent of tobacco as he apparently leaned closer and she yanked her head away from what she assumed was his direction.

"Come, come, struggling like this won't do you any good miss."

It was at that moment her mouth was freed of its constraint and her eyes finally open to her surroundings. She blinked to clear her vision and gasped for fresh breath as relative freedom was finally given to her.

The room she was in was dark save a low lamp in the corner on a table. It took a while for her eyes to get used to the dimness and she jerked her head around to see all that she could. The scent of tobacco clearly came to her at that point and she turned her attention forward to see two men, their upper bodies covered in shadows standing in front of her. She made out the black suit which the supposed 'sales man' had worn earlier and gritted her teeth as she realised the trick they'd pull on her.

"Wh-who are you people?"

She could not conceal the tremor in her voice. It only worked to betray her fear.

"Feisty one, aren't you?"

She blinked to get a better view of the man who spoke as he stepped out of the shadows and gasped when she realised that she had indeed seen him once before.

"You!" she exclaimed.

The young man was around her own age, his spiky hair clearly distinguishable in the faint light. He was the same man who had visited her father that night when they'd been eating dinner.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Wh-why have you done this!" she demanded.

He narrowed his eyebrows and for the first time Hisana noted the strange tattoo beneath one of his eyes.

"For a very good reason I assure you Saito-san."

She frowned at his answer.

"I don't understand… I didn't do anything…"

"You haven't done anything but I'm afraid… your father has."

"What…?"

This news worked to unsettle Hisana more than she liked.

The second man also stepped out of the shadows, his hand rested on the knot of his tie as he adjusted it. It was the same one who had used the guise of the salesman.

"Your father has borrowed money from our organisation and has been delaying his payments for quite some time now."

"Organisation…?" Hisana questioned in a faint whisper. Had her father been serious when he'd spoken about his miscellaneous payments? But why would mere suppliers resort to such a tactic?

The man who had acted as the sales rep, moved forward and kneeled on one knee before her. He cupped her chin and tilted her head to the side to better examine her.

"I'm sure you've heard of the yakuza Saito-san. You're not so innocent."

Hisana gasped in horror.

"The yakuza!"

The man let go of her chin and dully observed her.  
>"We tried to get your old man to pay sooner but he's been avoiding us. That wasn't his best move."<p>

Her father was owing money to the bank _and_ the yakuza? The bank she could understand but why on earth had he gone to the yakuza for money!

"Your father was in a bit of a quandary and had come to us as a last resort. I don't think he himself knew why he was doing what he was. He should have been more careful though. We protect the shops in Karakura for a price but when they're unable to make their payments as due…well, that's another matter all together."

Hisana was speechless, her eyes radiating the fear she was feeling deep down inside.

"No need to look so alarmed ma'am. I think you being here will act as a suitable motive for the old man to pay in full."

"You-you kidnapped me to force my father to pay?"

"Can you think of any other alternative?"

Hisana panicked.

"Me! I could pay for him, please! Things have not been going well financially at the restaurant for the past year. I could stand in place of my father!"

The two men exchanged glances.

"You want to pay your father's money?"

Hisana fervently nodded her head. Impulsive as it was, she could think of no other option. As a daughter this was her honour.

The two men seemed contemplative.

"…You should go call the boss aniki..." One of the men slowly said to the other after a while.

Hisana watched them in confusion.

"But tell him now?"

"Of course tell him now! He told us to get the money back in the most suitable means possible. He won't mind that we've kidnapped her."

"Are you sure, Ren-kun?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, sorry but still…the boss doesn't really like these kinds of methods..."

"There's a time and place for everything."

"But still…"

"He'll understand. We didn't have much of a choice in this case."

The spiky haired man who'd been second questioning his colleague frowned. "If I have to cut off my finger because of this, I'm never speaking to you again…"

"Don't worry, the circumstances called for it."

The spiky haired man with the strange tattoo on his face sighed. He glanced at Hisana before leaving the room.

"I hope you're right aniki…"

Hisana felt a certain amount of dread now that she was alone with the other man for he too sported some strange tattoos and the very sight was unnerving. His hair was also surprisingly long and vividly coloured. Such strange getups these men sported.

The man seemed to notice she was staring at him.

"You don't have to look like that. I'm not going to eat you."

Hisana felt her lips quivering.

"It's your old man's fault for dragging you into this. I told him he should have paid on time and I even gave him forewarnings. It's his fault you're in this situation."

"What are you going to do with me…?" Hisana suddenly asked in a small voice. She felt uncertain of her fate in the hands of these yakuza members.

The man sighed.  
>"Anything it takes to get back that money. These things come with a price."<p>

"Aniki!"

The other man came running through the door.

"Well, what did he say?" the long haired one asked.

"He doesn't look too pleased about we've done…"

"He's coming?"

"Er…yeah…"

Hisana sat, tied to the post that she was, her mind swiftly trying to comprehend what was going on. Something didn't seem right…

Before she could think any further however, the sliding door to the room was yanked aside with a swift movement. The form that stood in the doorway was bathed in a pale light, the brightness giving his form some strange unearthly glow.

He was dressed in a traditional kimono and richly decorated haori, his long charcoal black hair softly resting on his shoulders and falling a little beyond. The light strands of his bangs that fell into his eyes were unmistakeable. She knew that form better that she would have liked to admit.

Hisana had to blink twice to make sure she was seeing what she was because she was certain that she was hallucinating; she was almost hoping that she was.

"Renji…" The man's voice was no different from the one she had heard from her own interactions with him and the very sound of its emotionless undertones sent her heart pounding in her chest.

The subordinate with the brightly coloured red hair fell into a formal bow on the ground before his boss, the other man also following suit.

"Byakuya-sama…" they respectfully muttered in unison.  
>Hisana could have fainted as the men confirmed what she feared to realise.<p>

The coldness in his eyes was unmistakeable, the hardening of his expression, intimidating. If Hisana had not been so shocked she was certain she would have passed out a long time ago.

This…this had been the most unexpected thing she had ever encountered in her entire life!


	9. Chapter 8

**Joy: Ah, the portrayal of Byakuya isn't meant to give him too negative a character. I thought it would be am interesting turn of events rather than he be a mere company executive.** **But thank you nonetheless for your review! :) **

**Sky: No no, I didn't mean to make him seem like a dishonorable man; just take it at story value**. **I thought ****a small twist would have been interesting :) **

**Girls In White Dresses: LOL it's good to know that you were surprised by it, hehe. I'm happy to know you thought it was good! Makes me feel good :)**

**Byakurai Arashi: Thank you very much! Your reviews are always welcome! :)  
><strong>

**ScarletLeaves**: **I didn't want him to be a company exec, I thought it would cool to twist it a little, but not in a bad way though.** **:)**

**Bleached Pikachu: Hehe, yes I think I dropped some give away hints in the beginning chapters**. **Thank you very much, glad you like the previous chapter. Hope this one is as entertaining. If not, that's okay I guess :)**

**LadyfromOuterspace**: **LOL they will no doubt fall in love! It's a law of nature! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Byakuya-sama, this is the woman, Saito Hitoshi's daughter."

The silence in the room was ominous and if Hisana had not known better she would have guessed that this… man…_Byakuya… _seemed displeased with the current state of affairs.

_Kuchiki Byakuya…Ryuu's uncle…_ this was too much to digest at one time.

"I authorised no such action."

The red haired man, Renji, glanced at his colleague before turning to his boss again.

"Hisagi and I thought it would be the most suitable way to get the money from the old man. We thought you would have approved sir…"

More silence.

Hisana could not clearly observe the expression on Byakuya's face, but the energy emanating from him; she could feel it and it was not pleasant.

"What else would you have had us do, Byakuya-sama." The other man, the one with the spiky hair, Hisagi, tentatively asked. He looked more fearful than the red haired man.

"That you tell me your intentions."

"But—"

"I see no reason for your particular choice of action."

Byakuya's voice was low, barely audible. But the undertones strumming his voice were not reassuring. He moved into the room now, the soft rustle of his clothes breaking the silence. He ignored the two men and stopped before Hisana who fearfully flashed him an awkward glance.

"When did you bring her?"

He was observing Hisana and she felt uncomfortable beneath his stare. Her eyes were trained on the ground.

"We brought her this morning. Her father's out of town."

Byakuya quietly fell to the floor on one knee and tilted Hisana's face upwards with his finger. He was examining her as if she were a piece of merchandise for sale.

"Untie her and bring her to me."

The men churned to action at that command while Byakuya, without a single word quietly turned his back and walked out of the room.

The men were not smooth in their handling of the young teacher and she winced as one carelessly undid the rope bounding her hands.

They forcefully raised her to her feet and restraining her with her wrist behind her back pushed her forwards.

"Wh-what is he going to do with me…?" she hesitantly asked.

The red haired one, Renji gave her a coarse look.

"Don't try any funny things around the boss. He'll do with you as he pleases."

They carried her forwards and out of the room traversing a long, unlit corridor before reaching another shoji and wrenching it aside.

They inelegantly shoved her into the room where Byakuya was standing with his back turned. He raised his hand to acknowledge their presence before murmuring in a low, emotionless voice, "Leave her and go."

"You sure, boss?"

He flashed the men a harsh, warning glance and they instantly backed down before sliding the shoji shut once again.

If seeing him in the beginning had been awkward, being in a room, alone with him under the circumstances that they were now in was even more so. That everything would have amounted to this was something she would have never expected.

Hisana nervously fidgeted in the room and without knowing what else to do kept her eyes pinned downwards on the bamboo floors. She felt scared, unsure and worst of all, she felt confused.

"You must be astounded."

Byakuya broke the silence first and slowly turned around to regard her. His face was not as harsh as it had been earlier but it was still unreadable.

Hisana gulped. Her eyes were still trained downwards, her fingers unconsciously massaging her wrists that had been tied by the ropes just moments ago.

Byakuya silently observed her.

"Strange to witness your loss of coherent speech…I have never seen you this quiet before."

Hisana opened her lips to speak but stopped when she realised she was not sure of how to reply. She didn't even know where to start.

She was surprised however when he suddenly moved forward and held her chin between his fingers. He gently titled her head upwards, forcefully making her look into his eyes.

She had never realised how blue they were. She had always thought them grey.

"I—I don't know what to say…" she faintly managed to whisper.

His fingers fell away after a moment and he moved away again. "I am sorry that you've been handled in such a manner…"

"I…"

"My intention was to get back the money and I told them as much, but I never assumed they would resort to kidnapping. They know my methods better than that…"

"I—I believe you, Kuchiki-san but I…Ryuu…"

"They have no idea that you personally know Ryuu, nor do they know of my previous interactions with you."

"But-but…_you_…you're head of a yakuza family… of this yakuza family…._you, _who are Ryuu's uncle…"

Byakuya frowned.

"Now at least you must have some idea as to why I never wanted Ryuu to engage in any _Go."_

Hisana pressed her lips together and once again trailed her gaze downwards.

"It…it would be inappropriate for the heir to a yakuza family to engage in such naïve games, wouldn't it? I…I understand why you refused initially, yes." Her voice was soft, almost faint.

"Are you disappointed?"

"I—I am shocked…"

"Things like this are best kept hidden; public awareness is unnecessary."

"I…know."

Hisana stole a slow glance at him. "Ryuu…he knows about your occupation?"

"Yes. He is not fond of the idea of becoming a yakuza member himself. He will do anything to avoid it."

"I—do not blame him…" She said this even more softly and simultaneously turned away her head.

"Of course you do not. We are not good men are we?"

Hisana paled.

"I never said that."

"But it is what you implied."

"Ryuu does not deserve to be forced into something like this…"

"I have no one else to leave the family to."

"Why don't you marry, procure a child and leave Ryuu to do as he pleases."

"That is easier said than done_."_

"I—I …"

"It is unfortunate that one of the men who have been delaying their payments happens to be the father of my nephew's teacher."

"…"

"And Ryuu is quite fond of you too."

"What are you going to do with me and my father Kuchiki-san?"

Byakuya wryly examined her.

"What would you have me do? If my nephew finds out that I have dealt with someone he considers a friend he may never speak to me again." She did not want to imagine what he meant by the word _dealt._

"But did you always know?"

"Know what?"

"That I was the daughter of one of your clients."

"Are you mocking me?"

Hisana uncertainly stepped back.

"N-no."

"Of course I knew. Background checks are deemed necessary."

"So even at the restaurant, you knew who I was?"

Byakuya dryly nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"I met you for the first time on the bus, do you not recall?"

Hisana gasped in realisation."You—!"

"Purposely boarded the bus because of you?"

Hisana clutched her chest in astonishment.

"Yes, I did." Byakuya sighed and folded his hands into the sleeves of his kimono. "It was only to see you in person."

"You—I…!" She was speechless.

"I know that your father also owes money to the bank_."_

Hisana gasped, a look of confusion flashing across her features.

"I have my sources."

Hisana faintly clutched her face in her hands and momentarily swayed with the news she was receiving. She was sure she would collapse any moment.

"All of this, you did all of this…?" she faintly questioned, "Because my father could not pay?"

He remained silent as he steadily watched her.

"I—my family, I—"

"It is fair I think to know a little about those to whom you lend money. I cannot perform such transactions blindly."

"But-"

"Know that I did not authorise your kidnapping, Saito-san. My men acted on their own in that regard."

"But still!" she exclaimed.

Byakuya's face hardened and his eyes narrowed. "What would you have me do?" he quietly asked.

She blankly stared at him noting his harsh expression before lowering her gaze.

"What are you going to do with me?" she faintly asked after a while.

"If I say it, my men will make a ransom call—"

"No! Don't! …don't do that…"

Byakuya curiously eyed her.

"You don't want your father to know?"

Hisana wearily sighed and unconsciously pressed her body against one of the walls in the room. She had not realised that she had inched back so far.

"I don't want him to know that all of this has happened. He's not here right now."

"I see…"

"Can-can I not pay in his place…?" she weakly asked after a while.

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow.

"You want to stand in your father's place?"

Hisana closed her eyes and unconsciously swallowed. What else could she do? Her father had never mentioned anything about the money he was owing to the yakuza and if the bank had never called she would have remained ignorant of that as well. How could she, as his own daughter not take responsibility for this? How could she not fulfil her duty as her father's daughter in a situation like this? He obviously had never wanted her to know about his financial shortcomings.

Hisana clenched her fingers into her palms and bit her bottom lip as she forced herself to look into Byakuya's eyes.

"Yes." She firmly answered.

Byakuya sombrely watched her.

"I will pay whatever my father owes you provided that you cancel his debt and place it on my name. You-you can't tell him though about what I'm going to do."

"Then is it possible for you to pay half within a fortnight?"

Hisana's eyes widened in horror.

"A fortnight! That's—that's impractical!"

"Then what can a woman such as yourself do?"

Hisana felt as though he were mocking her inability.

"I can pay the debt but only on a monthly basis. I will ensure that you receive all of the money."

"And the bank, what about them?"

"I—I…" She faltered.

The room remained in silence for a while with Hisana ringing her hands in nervous confusion. She could think of no remaining options and she felt like she was being pushed further and further into a closed corner.

Byakuya spoke after a moment of observing her.

"I have an option to throw out but I am unsure if it will be to your liking."

"Anything!" Hisana desperately shouted.

Byakuya calmly closed his eyes after her exclamation, his features remaining reticent.

"I will cancel your father's debt and I will pay the bank what your father owes provided that you accept my offer."

"Your… offer?"

He nodded.

Hisana watched him in uncertain anticipation, her eyes almost the size of tennis balls. "Well what-what's your offer…?" she breathlessly whispered.

Byakuya opened his eyes and expressionlessly regarded her.

"That you become my wife."

Hisana could have fainted.

"What…!" she barely managed to utter.

"Marry me and become my wife. It is a simple offer."

"How-how can I marry you!"

"In a marriage ceremony." He pointedly answered.

Hisana exasperatedly sighed. "No, no, I mean, how on earth will I marry you? We—we don't know anything about each other and Ryuu…Ryuu's my student…"

"You dislike Ryuu's position in the family do you not?"

"Yes, but!-"

"You yourself expressed the idea. Would it not be simpler if I married a bride and procured a child?"

Hisana blushed and almost stumbled in shock.

"But I—but I didn't mean myself!" she choked out.

Byakuya was still as emotionless as a rock. How could anyone offer a proposal of marriage in such a dry and dull manner?

"Don't you want to clear your father's name?"

"But this is like blackmail!" Hisana faintly protested.

"But it is logical blackmail. You will legally become mine thusly making your father's debts mine as well. It is a sure way to clear his name on all counts of debt."

"Is there no other way….Kuchiki-san!" she was pleading now. How could she marry a man she knew next to nothing about? What had happened to her dreams of wanting to meet someone of her own accord? Why did she have to do something like this?

"It is the simplest thing I can think off."

"But why can't you simply pay for me, without marriage?"

"Because for every debit there is a corresponding credit entry…don't you know accounting?"

Hisana's eyes widened.

"I…"

"I present you with an offer and you in return also provide something. The transaction balances off."

"And marriage will do that!"

"Yes. Besides there are some legal considerations as well. If we are related there will be some advantages regarding payment."

"But-"

"It will be somewhat simpler if you are a part of the family."

Hisana blushed.

"But what about Ryuu..?"

"As I pay for you, you will also, in return live in my household and help me with Ryuu. I have never found a woman who can interact with him as well as you do."

This was a surprise.

"But—but how do we explain the marriage…" she quietly asked.

"Tell him that we fell in love."

"But that's a lie!"

"Saito-san, I am trying my best to make this as easy as I can. Would you prefer to spend the remainder of your life paying for a debt in solid cash? I am offering you the option of paying the debt for you."

"But…"

"You will live your life as you please. You will be my wife in name alone. After I have seen about your affairs you may divorce me if you wish."

"D-divorce you!"

He blankly nodded.

She had not thought about the latter part. She could indeed marry him and have the debts taken care of and then after a few months, divorce him. Surely it was as simple as that.

"But what will I tell my father?" she slowly asked.

"Your father does not need to know who I really am. Simply tell him that I can take care of the loan payments with the bank."

"And how would you explain the cancellation of the money to your erm—organisation?"

"That someone else has covered it for him. He does not need to know who. He will simply receive a cheque."

Hisana sighed and rested her palm against her forehead in thought. Was all of this really happening?

"If-if I accept, I can still teach?"

"Yes."

"And the wedding?"

"Two weeks from now."

"The explanation?"

"Whatever you wish to tell them."

"Ah…"

Hisana resignedly exhaled and cast her gaze in Byakuya's direction. "It's a business agreement then?" she quietly asked.

"If you prefer to call it that, then yes."

"We're agreeing to this thing then?"

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow and nodded.

Hisana hesitantly extended her hand and gulped as she eyed Byakuya. She could see no other option and was unsure as to why she was even taking such a gamble. Why on earth would he want her to marry him in exchange, why would he wish to make _her _his wife? He was a strange man for offering such a thing but as it were, she couldn't see any other way out.

"I-I accept your offer then Kuchiki-san."

He nodded

She cleared her throat and frowned. "I—I hope you will fulfill your end of the contract as well."

He moved forward and lightly gripped her hand.

"It's an agreement." He quietly confirmed.

And they both mentally signed the dotted lines as their hands linked.


	10. Chapter 9

**NOTE I_ hope to update soon again after this, but if I don't please don't worry. I have a lot of school work to get done but I have to finish this out and I intend to._ _I really want to get these two married by next chapter and have their lives together begin, so hopefully part two will start next chapter!_ Stay tuned!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S: Thank you very much! I hope this chapter is enjoyable too :)<strong>

**Girls In White Dresses: lol I'm so happy that you love it! It's a simple love story when you really look at it, but I just love reading about Byakuya and Hisana in situations like this. Thank you!**

**Abby-Flourite: Thank you! and I hope you enjoy this update too!**

**Byakurai Arashi: Is it really an agreement on Byakuya's part? XD He must have some motive right? There must must be some feelings beneath it right? ****XD**

**joy: Ah, yes! All in due time. I can't wait to start writing about them starting to like each other. Hopefully that'll start next chapter!**

**sky: I really can't wait to start writing about their ceremony and after marriage life too XD I really want to start that next chapter!** **And Thank you very much! I appreciate the encouragement :) Yes I've seen the proposal, that's the one with Sandra Bullock right? It was awesome!**

**Bleached Pikachu**: **Ah yes, she's gotten herself into a bit of a stick**y **situation! But you're right it'll turn out well eventually****! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Saito Hitoshi was a fragile man; fragile not because he was physically unwell but fragile because at times he could be emotionally uncertain and stringently protective where his family was concerned.

It was almost past midnight making it, correctly so, the early hours of Sunday morning. He had returned from Kyoto a mere thirty minutes ago gently declining his parents request to stay the night in the old capital.

"Hisana's home alone." He had said. "I would prefer to return as soon as possible if only because of that."

He had been dead serious of course. When he had arrived back at home however he had been severely surprised to find the door unlocked and the lights in the kitchen and hallway on without any Hisana to account for it. This naturally stirred a very unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had furrowed his brows in worriment and carefully climbed the stairs up into her room only to see papers spread across her bed and floor and her bed side lamp still on. She was not there.

He called her name next, moving from one room to the other his efforts yielding nothing at all. She would have surely answered if she had been at home.

The old man weakly walked back to the kitchen where he wearily sat down on one of the chairs burying his face into his hands. He feared to consider what his mind was shouting; he feared to even listen. He did not wish to confirm the harrowing thought.

But Hisana was not home. Everything but Hisana was the way he had left it. Surely she would have left a note if she had stepped out.

Had the worst come to past? Had someone come to their house? Had someone taken her? Had she blindly followed people whom she knew nothing about? Had the yakuza members kidnapped her? Why wasn't she home! The old man was beginning to feel the tendrils of panic callously coursing through his veins, the helpless reality that he could do nothing to find his daughter.

What on earth was he going to do? The thoughts were spinning around and around in his head, their unpleasant nuances accentuated tenfold in his mind. It was a distasteful and frightening experience and he knew not in which direction to go.

The sudden crunching of tires in the driveway caught his attention at that moment however and his heart lurched. The old man uncertainly raised his head and stopped for a minute as he strained his ears to listen. The closing of car doors confirmed what he had heard and he immediately stood on his feet, his eyes flashing in anxiety. When he heard the sliding of the front door the old man ran into the hallway his panic instantly deflating at the sight of his daughter standing in the door way.

"Hisana!"

Her astonishment at seeing him melted into one of semi confusion before flattening out into placidity. She finally offered the old man a soft smile.

"You're home." She simply said.

"I believe that's something I should be saying!" His relief at seeing her was immense and he could not stop a smile from spreading across his lips. He wasted no time in moving up to her and pulling her into his arms.

She was taken aback by this unexpected show of affection.

"You've only been gone a day, dad…" she smilingly muttered as she returned the embrace.

"You have no idea what was running through my head when I didn't see you home. What is wrong with you?" He pulled away and regarded her in worriment. "What were you thinking leaving so suddenly and coming back at this ungodly hour? Where on earth did you disappear to? Why didn't you leave a note?"

Hisana shuffled her feet in embarrassment at his question, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

"I—"

"Well?"

"Dad, erm—"

"I'm afraid I am the one responsible for your daughter's disappearance, Saito-san."

The unexpected voice that rose from the darkness caught both Hitoshi and Hisana quite by surprise. The old man squinted his eyes to see who had addressed him and gasped when he discerned the outline of a man standing behind his daughter. He had not noticed him until then.

"I'm—I'm sorry?"

Kuchiki Byakuya stepped into the light at that point and politely acknowledged the old man who was still staring at him in confusion.

"I'm afraid I kidnapped your daughter against her will this evening. She was hesitant to come with me."

Hitoshi's eyes flashed panic.

"Wh-what!"

Byakuya closed his eyes, his face the epitome of calmness.

"I asked your daughter to accompany me for dinner this afternoon but she declined. It was only after some time that I was able to persuade her to escort me. She wanted to wait until you returned home. Forgive me."

Hitoshi blankly stared at the handsome long haired stranger for a minute before glancing at his daughter whose eyes were lowered to the floor. He was speechless. A man had wanted to take his daughter out for dinner? A man had actually wanted to take Hisana out for dinner!

Hitoshi unconsciously grinned.

He focused his attention back to the stranger after realising that he was keeping a guest standing by the doorway. He quickly ushered the young couple in.

"Please—please forgive me for my lapse in manners, it's just that—well you see there have never been any young men—erm, I mean Hisana has never mentioned anything like this…." He was rambling more to himself than to anyone else as he ushered Byakuya and Hisana inside and towards the dining room. "I had no idea that there was a young man interested in her, she's always buried nose deep in that job of hers….I didn't realise, no I wasn't even aware! You can take her out more often, no need to be modest about it—er?"

"Byakuya."

"Ah yes, Byakuya-san, you have my permission to take her out more often!"

Hitoshi presented the tatami mats and bowed as Byakuya and Hisana sat down.

Hisana seemed nervous about his rambling and hesitantly watched in Byakuya's direction as he adjusted himself into seiza. But he seemed almost nonchalant. Hisana frowned at the thought.

"Dad, please, erm—" She coughed to clear her throat and murmured almost beneath her breath, "You really don't need to say anything more."

"Oh you're embarrassed Hisana?" The old man laughed.

Hisana flushed. Her father had no idea what the circumstances were like.

"I am not embarrassed. It's just that, well…"

"Shy?"

"Dad! No… I'm not shy either…"

Hitoshi grinned and Byakuya remained silent in observation before speaking.

"Perhaps she is nervous."

"Wh-what? Why would I be?"

"You've always been like this around me."

Hitoshi smiled. "You've known my daughter for a while then, Byakuya-san?"

"Long enough, yes. But she's always refused my advances until recently."

"Ah, I see."

"But it seems I am the only one that has been pursuing your daughter. Not that I am complaining."

Hitoshi beamed at Byakuya's words.

"She used to have friends over when she was in high school but you're the only man I must say that's been brave enough to venture to take her out."

"Oh? So there _have_ been others before?"

"According to her yes but she always tells me that they say she thinks of nothing but work. I am glad that you were able to at least get her out of the house!"

"Dad!" Hisana was dying a slow but humiliating death in her seat. She quickly sought to change the topic. "I thought you weren't coming back until morning."

"Ah yes, but I didn't want you to be home alone for the night."

"But— I would have been fine…"

Byakuya was quietly observing the exchange between father and daughter and it was then that he slowly began to realise why Hisana would have made such a huge gamble to save her father's life. They obviously shared a close relationship.

"I would have ensured no harm came to your daughter Saito-san."

Hisana stiffened at Byakuya's words and watched as he calmly closed his eyes and rested his hands on his knees. Her father also seemed taken aback.

"Oh, I…thank you, Byakuya-san."

"Your daughter means very much to me."

Hisana sat there in wonder marvelling at Byakuya's ability to play out his role so well. He hadn't even batted an eyelash in the face of his mendacity. Her father on the other hand seemed more and more impressed by his words.

"She has been good to you then?

Byakuya nodded before opening his eyes and softly gazing in Hisana's direction. She blushed at the intensity of his look and averted her stare. He was playing his role too well and her father was carefully noting all of her reactions.

"She has; she's very entertaining actually."

"Ah yes, never a dull moment with her right?"

"Yes, she never ceases to surprise me."

"Her mother was the same, looked quiet, but loved to talk."

Hisana was surprised when she saw Byakuya's eyes soften once again. "Yes I know what you mean…" He gave her another passing look as he spoke.

"Speaking of which," Byakuya continued "Now that you're here, there's something I would like to ask you."

Hisana's heart skipped a beat and Hitoshi sat up even straighter.

"Oh, is there Byakuya-san?"

Byakuya expressionlessly eyed the old man for a minute. "Hisana has already accepted, I asked her earlier tonight. We only await your permission."

"Oh hohoho, so you took her out for a special reason tonight Byakuya-san?"

"If you put it like that, then yes, I did."

"So what is it?" Hitoshi looked almost ecstatic.

"May I have the honour of taking your daughter's hand in marriage, Saito-san?" I will keep her happy and I will never allow any harm to come her way. She will be in good hands… I assure you."

The old man's face flashed blank for a minute before slowly morphing into one of complete and utter felicity.

"You—you want to marry Hisana?" he asked in a somewhat contained voice.

Byakuya nodded and much to the astonishment of both Hisana and her father, Byakuya reached forward and gently intertwined his fingers with Hisana's on the low dining table. Her cheeks instantly became pink and a pleasant heat warmed her hands where Byakuya's skin met hers.

Her father was grinning as he observed her reaction and he smugly asked, "You love this young man, Hisana?"

Her heart jumped in her chest and she smiled an awkward smile whilst rigorously shaking her head and lowering her eyes. Her acting abilities must be better than she had known.

"I do…" she breathlessly whispered.

Hitoshi beamed at his daughter before beaming at Byakuya who still seemed as unreadable as ever.

"Well then, that's all we need to know of course! Besides any man who can keep her out this late…well it must mean something, if you know what I mean…"

"Dad!" Hisana shouted in embarrassment. Byakuya ignored the old man's hinting.

"So I may take her as my wife? You have no qualms?"

"If Hisana says she loves you, there is nothing more I can say. Yes Byakuya-san, you may."

Hisana flushed again while Byakuya politely lowered his head in Hitoshi's direction.

"Thank you."

The old man laughed. "I come home and Hisana's not here but what do I find? Well, that there has been a gentleman who's been keeping her occupied! Quite a pleasant change of affairs!"

"I—erm sorry that I never mentioned anything dad…I…I—"

"Nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about, I understand. Please I wish you both the greatest happiness! Wait till' your sister hears! She'll be ecstatic!"

Hitoshi looked more happy than Hisana had seen him in a while and the mere thought that all of this was basically for his sake made up for any feelings of depression on Hisana's part. She looked at Byakuya who still seemed unreadable before looking back at her father again.

She really hoped she was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>"You played that out quite well, Kuchiki-san…"<p>

She was standing just behind Byakuya who was making his way towards the car he had used to bring her back home. He stopped his walk and turned around to examine her. There was not a speck of readable emotion on his face as he gazed down at her.

"I really didn't have a choice."

"I know…"

It was odd to think that he was actually the head of a yakuza family when she was witnessing all of these silly little moments with him. It was humorous even to think that he was lowering himself to the level of a normal man pursuing an old man's daughter. Hisana couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"If there is something amusing about this, I fail to see it."

His voice had softened as he spoke, something that did not match the words he had spoken.

"It's nothing really, I just can't believe that I'm going this far."

"You wish to retract?"

"No! Of course not! I—I have my father to think about…"

Byakuya wordlessly watched her before turning around and continuing towards the car.

Hisana watched his retreating frame feeling a sudden unexplainable urge twitching in her fingers. She bit her bottom lip at the sensation and took a deep breath. Before his hand could move to open the car door she swiftly moved forward and quickly wrapped her fingers around his wrist to stop his movements.

He stiffened at her touch before glancing at her in surprise.

"I know that I'm being reckless by accepting your proposal Kuchiki-san; after everything that has happened today too, but please…." She lowered her eyes and tightened her hold on his hand. "Please promise me that you won't let anything happen to my father; that you _will _keep your end of the bargain. I'm only doing this for his sake."

Byakuya frowned before carefully removing her hand from around his wrist.

"I offered the proposal so don't you think I'll keep my word?" His voice sounded sharp.

"You're going to such lengths Kuchiki-san, you're taking me as your wife, a woman whom you truly know nothing about."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"True, but you also know nothing about me."

"I—"

"Do not burden yourself unnecessarily. All will be taken care of.

"But—"Hisana faltered. "But my father..?"

"Nothing will happen to him. He will become my father-in-law, thus indirectly becoming a part of the family. He will be safe."

"I…I see – thank you… Kuchiki-san…"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and turned around to fully face her once more.

"Are you truly grateful for something like this?"

"If you're willing to consider my father's payments and you will ensure no harm comes to him, then yes, completely."

"You trust me then?"

Hisana blinked in surprise.

"I…yes…"

"It is a condition that we both agreed to. You helped me with Ryuu once before and thusly I am returning a favour. Ironic though that your father should be the man unable to pay. It works out, seamlessly so."

"When do you plan on telling Ryuu?"

"I will tell him tomorrow."

"But what will your excuse be?"

Byakuya paused for a minute. "That I fell in love with you. Your father accepted it."

"I think Ryuu is sharper than that."

"Indeed, but love is not something many can understand. We shall say that ours was one such love; incomprehensible and convenient. I don't think he'll mind in any case."

"But—"

"None have to know that it is fabricated. You wish to ease your father's debt and I am aiding you in that regard. Whether we love or do not love is beside the point. Ryuu will be happy, I assure you. He has always wanted a mother figure in his life hence it being another reason as to why I want you to live in my household."

He left with those final words and Hisana wistfully watched as the car disappeared around the corner into the blackness of the night.

"A mother figure huh…?"

For some strange reason though, she had a feeling Byakuya wanted her for more than just that.

* * *

><p><strong>~*En<strong>**d of Part 1*~**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:Hello, I know it's been forever...life seriously got in the way lol. Imma try to update as regularly as I can. I haven't written in ages so if this seems a bit crappy forgive me. Thanks for all the motivation though, you guys know who you are :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast Forward: Part 2 How I Met your Mother<strong>_

"Alright Hisana-sama, you can relax now. All the rushing around has finally come to a grand halt."

Saito Hisana, who had just but a few hours ago become Kuchiki Hisana wearily flopped down onto the sofa of the hotel room where she had been deposited by one of the female maids that served in the House of Kuchiki.

"Am I alone here?" she tiredly mumbled.

The pretty serving girl smiled at her mistress's words and nodded. "Kuchiki-sama will be with you in a while but he asked that I ensure your every need seen to."

"My every need huh?"

Hisana closed her eyes and leaned back against the back rest of the plush and tantalisingly luxurious sofa that was currently supporting her exhausted form. It seemed that Byakuya had not been lying when he had said he would have taken care of everything.

From the day he had announced her betrothal to him two weeks ago, everyone, and she meant _everyone_ had literally spun into a crazed frenzy. No one had expected the rather soft spoken Saito Hisana to have fallen into such a hasty marriage and further more no one had anticipated that the gentleman in question to spur her love would have been Kuchiki Byakuya, guardian and uncle of Kuchiki Ryuu.

The latter himself had been severely taken aback by the proposal and had looked at Hisana with genuine uncertainty. She was herself quite astonished when he approached her and asked her if she were really in love with his uncle.

Hisana had forcefully laughed at his question and assured him that she had not expected anything of the sort to happen.

"_Your uncle just continued to see me…" she had lied. "And we would talk together for much longer than we expected. Things started to happen, he began to tell me things, I began to tell him things and before we knew it… we were both… gone…"_

Much to her surprise though Ryuu seemed to be comforted with that thought and had given her a rather shy smile. _"This means you'll be living with us sensei… you'll be you know… like my…erm, mom now…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_So you don't mind that you know we're….erm…"_

"_No it doesn't bother me at all otherwise I would have never married your uncle. _That_ was however definitely a big part of actually considering your Uncle's proposal."_

"_I could imagine, but I'm glad you're okay with it. It'll be nice having you around the house."_

These words had pushed all other thoughts from Hisana's head and she had unconsciously enveloped the teen into her arms as soon as he had finished talking.

Everything else had gone pretty smoothly, everything except the fact that Rukia had not been able to make it for the wedding. She had called though and had fervently promised to come home as soon as she was able to. This Hisana was most eagerly looking forward to.

The gentlemen who worked for Byakuya had also looked at her in a different light. There seemed to be an unexpected amount of respect from them and even though they themselves were quite surprised by their boss's decision to wed the girl they had kidnapped, they questioned him not and eagerly welcomed her into their family.

It was interesting how quickly everything had progressed, how quickly everything had been organised. Her father had been looking much happier since the announcement of her engagement and he been shining on the day of the wedding. She was certain his light could have rivalled the intensity of the sun's. Speaking of which she had to make sure Byakuya had seen to her father's business with the bank. This she had not yet gotten around to discussing with him because she really hadn't seen much of him in the last two weeks. She had been running around for kimono fittings and other wedding arrangements without a conscious thought of what was really happening around her. It had all been like a dream, with only memories to prove they had actually occurred.

"So is there anything that you'd like for the while ma'am?"

Hisana's thoughts were broken by the serving girl's voice and she dazedly examined the young thing in wonder. She had momentarily forgotten where she was.

"I-I think everything's well for the hour really. There's no need to bother yourself with anything Suki."

"I understand madam."

The serving girl smiled after her final words and offered a polite bow before exiting the room in complacent silence.

The room felt utterly large now that she was alone. The silence was strange and the sudden calm was unexpected. And garbed in her after wedding kimono as she was, she felt all the more like a traditional doll trapped in some surreal doll house. She laughed at the thought and flicked on the television in the room just to slice the thick heaviness that was the silence.

It wasn't until much later that night that Kuchiki Byakuya calmly came into their room. She had been expecting him to be a little tipsy but for the life of her she was a bit amazed to see every hair still in place and every piece of his clothes neatly tucked in.

"Somebody was clearly not having any fun on his wedding night." She offered with a slight smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her comment and began to undo the front knot from the haori he wore.

"That depends on what you deem to be fun on a wedding night, Hisana."

She blinked at his words and remained silent for she was unsure of what response to offer.

She was presently sitting, comfortably curled by a soft seat near the room's window. She had already changed into her sleeping wear and had decided to sit for a moment to ponder over the sudden change of events in her life. Unbeknownst to her person of course, the moon light had helplessly been caught in her soft tendrils and shadowed her limbs, giving her the appearance of some ethereal figure. Dressed in her sleeping robes as she was gave one the impression that she was much younger that what she seemed. Byakuya admired her appearance for a brief moment, his eyes quietly appreciating the modest exposure of her well shaped legs demurely folded beneath her.

And for the first time in his life, he felt unsure.

He had known the warmth of a woman's body before and he knew well, what women expected. But for this bundle of innocence quietly sitting before him, he was unsure of where to start. He could not of course make love to her tonight, that was a given. It was one thing he was positive that was not to be done.

"My father…" she hesitantly murmured then. She had looked away from him and was listlessly examining her hands.

Byakuya carefully observed her.

"Did you… see to the arrangements and such…?"

He closed his eyes and turned around.

"Your father's affairs are being seen to. I assured you I would address them did I not? You no longer need to worry about him and his financial woes. You can rest in peace where that is concerned."

When he heard no response of any kind from her he turned around in curiosity to scrutinize her. She was half smiling at him and to herself. "So that's that is it?"

"Well yes, you fulfil your portion of our agreement now."

"And technically, how long will that be?"

"To state a time as of present is impossible. I cannot say."

He watched as she lugubriously hung her head and he felt a faint shadow of hurt.

"Do you not trust me, Hisana?"

"I-I trust you with regards to my father's business."

"So you believe I do not have your best person at heart?"

"I-I… I believe that perhaps you can."

Byakuya thought her response interesting but he said no more on the subject. He turned around then and before disappearing into the confines of their bedroom for the night he said, "You should get to bed. It has been a long day and everyone is no doubt exhausted."

"Ah, yes, of course…"

There was a brief pause then and she purposely avoided his gaze as she quietly asked, "Are we- are we sleeping together…?"

Byakuya was expressionless. "There is one bed."

Hisana reddened. "I mean-"

"No."

He left her there and made his way into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hisana had never shared a bed with anyone before, well except Rukia when they had been children and the random cousins and aunts that would night over for brief holidays and such. Sharing the bed with a man on the other hand, well while it was a good deal…intriguing, she was unsure of what else to make of it. Byakuya lay on his side, perfectly still and the only thing she could make of him was his back and the hair that dressed his pillow in the dark. He had not turned her way at all and she knew because she had literally been awake all night. It was near impossible to sleep with somebody next to you, especially if that person had the tendency to make you perfectly aware of everything about them. Of that she was at least certain.<p>

She stared at his broad back for the entire night and at some strange urgings she gently pressed her fingers along the tips of his hair upon the sheets. It was so strange to see a man with such long hair around. It was almost archaic.

She sighed at the thought of her situation once more and just as dawn was about to break, the soft feathers of sleep finally quilted her eyes and she fell into a deep slumber beside her husband.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Hisana awoke she was not surprised to find herself alone. She had touched the other half where Byakuya had slept and it had been cold, a clear indication that he had arisen much earlier than her. She turned on her back then and absently stared at the ceiling above, wondering, not for the first time, if what she had gotten herself into had really been worth it. It was all to save her father so in that case, it must have been worth it. But what of herself? She was not in love with Byakuya. She thought him attractive, but attraction could only get a couple so far. Then there was the case of an entirely loveless marriage. Those things were tiring to come home to. She had never believed in marrying for business, she had always wanted to marry for love, as cliché as it seemed. So she had ultimately gotten herself into quite a personal dilemma. She would do what she could to make it work though, for the while. Byakuya had indicated that they could divorce within several months time, so that meant after everything had been settled, they could break off their 'marriage' beneath the simple guise that they were not as compatible as they thought.

Hisana sighed and helplessly buried herself into her pillow with a deep moan. With a week off for a honeymoon and without much honeying to do, she was quite unsure of what to do next. They had been booked into the hotel for 2 nights so there wasn't much else to do but to enjoy what luxuries she supposed she could enjoy for the hour.

She spent the rest of the morning lazing around the sofa and after realizing there wasn't much else to do she finally decided to dip herself into the bath. The water had been invigorating and after dressing she felt like a whole new person. It was at that point that Byakuya finally appeared again. He was casually dressed and even though it seemed strange to see him in such garments, she had to admit that it suited him quite well.

She smiled and offered him a pleasant "Good day."

He returned her greeting and motioned for her to sit beside him on the sofa. Surprised as she was, she acquiesced and carefully did as she was bid.

"I've been seeing to some business this morning. Forgive me for not being here when you awoke."

"It's not a problem. I figured you would do that."

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow. "So what did you do while I was out?"

She chuckled. "Nothing at all actually. I was just lazing around. It's nice to have nothing to do once in a while."

Byakuya quietly nodded. "Your work, it must be tiring sometimes."

"Oh yes. It can be emotionally draining I suppose." She paused for effect then and slyly examined him at that point. "But your job, it must be even more so than mine."

Byakuya examined her expression and finally relaxed into the sofa. "Yes you're right."

He didn't say anything more and for once Hisana was more curious than she knew it was safe to be. She looked away and quietly mumbled, "Would you tell me about it…?"

Byakuya's eyes snapped in her direction. "Why would you wish to know of the dealings of a yakuza family?"

"My husband and student are part of it. I think it would only be fair for me to know." She calmly returned.

Byakuya sighed. "There's nothing much to it, essentially.

"Do you have the tattoos?"

This question surprised Byakuya. "Yes."

He pondered for a brief second before touching her arm and indicating for her to fold up the sleeve of the shirt he wore. She hesitated at first but finally did so.

What she saw was only a portion of the whole, but it was still a magnificent sight to behold. The colours were vivid and the pattern to which she had been exposed was as intricate as she had ever seen. She smiled then and folded his shirt sleeve back down.

"Impressive. I can imagine how beautiful the entire thing is."

Byakuya did not answer.

The silence remained for a few more minutes before Hisana broke it again. "So what are your plans for the evening?"

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes. "I wasn't planning much. I was hoping you would offer a solution."

Hisana thought about that and calmly returned, "We could watch a movie."

It wasn't the most imaginative suggestion and there was nothing else she could decide on. Byakuya agreed and as such they left about an hour later to see what films were on offer at the theatre. It turned out to be a rather relaxing affair and as much as Hisana was unsure of what exactly they were supposed to be doing as 'man and wife' she thought that small impersonal affairs like this was a smart place to start. The movie was enjoyable and the food had been satisfying and even though Byakuya was for the most part a pretty much unresponsive audience member, he was all that could be expected of a pleasant date.

When they walked out of the theatre, the stars were already sitting in the sky. The day had flown by pretty quickly and she was all but grateful for that. It was as though she was living in some floating dream where pretty much everything she was presently doing seemed very surreal. She was married to a yakuza boss, her student was his nephew and she had just watched a movie with this said yakuza boss who was turning out to be a rather pleasant companion. Indeed, life could not get any more peculiar.

When they began to walk along the street Hisana silently fell into her own thoughts only to be suddenly reared to her senses as Byakuya yanked her quite suddenly into his arms.

She exclaimed in surprise only to realise that she had almost been party to an awkward collision with another man who had been quite lost on his mobile phone. He apologetically bowed before snapping up in realisation as he goggled at Hisana.

She turned a brief shade of crimson when she realised who the gentleman was. "Aoki…"

He blinked in surprise for a few seconds before finally addressing her.

"Hi-Hisana…how-how are you?"

"I-um-good. How have you been?"

"Not-er-bad. It's been…quite some years…" he chuckled at that thought and softly smiled at Hisana.

She agreed with his sentiments before remembering that Byakuya was standing right beside her. She cleared her throat and remembering her manners, introduced the two men.

"Oh, Aoki, um- I'd like you to meet my- er-husband…Byakuya."

"Husband…?" A blank look dawned on his face.

"Yes."

"Oh-I er…you're married now huh?"

Hisana lowered her eyes and smiled a strained smile. "Yes, life must go on."

She hurriedly excused herself then and much to her surprise she linked her arms in Byakuya's before stalking off.

Byakuya who had been quietly observing the scene before said nothing until they reached the privacy of their hotel room.

* * *

><p>Hisana wearily flopped down on her bed and buried her face into her hands. She had all but forgotten about <em>him <em>until today again. Byakuya who had disappeared into the washroom finally came out and whilst calmly eyeing his wife he began to speak.

"You met an old flame today." It was not a question and Hisana blanched. She knew not why she felt so sick and she was further bothered by the fact that she was concerned about what Byakuya was thinking.

"I…"

"You seemed very bothered."

He had moved closer to the bed then and had noiselessly kneeled down before her.

"I knew him from university."

"Oh? And I thought you were a perfect picture of innocence. I am most intrigued."

Hisana sighed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Byakuya examined her features before gently moving forward to hold her chin. "He did not look at you as though you had just been friends."

Hisana snapped up then, surprised by what he had just said and surprised at how close he was.

"I…" she swallowed and before she knew what she was doing, she hastily stood up and excused herself. "I need a bath." Byakuya wordlessly watched as she disappeared into the bathroom before beginning to undo his shirt.

Later that night as Hisana lay in bed she wondered not for the first time what Byakuya was thinking. She turned on her side and watched his back in the darkness. He was not asleep.

"Aoki was what some people might call my first love…"

She saw his shoulders stiffen and she knew he was listening. She sighed.

"We met in university through some mutual friends and we began to talk. He was the one who essentially began everything and I perhaps encouraged him because I thought that we both mutually felt the same. He began to pull away after some time and when I told him that I was attracted to him and bore feelings for him he bailed. He told me he had never seen us in that way and that he had just come out of another relationship. I was devastated as you could imagine. I had much more expectations of him."

Byakuya remained silent.

"But it was a childish thing I suppose. He was the first man that had shown open interest in me as a woman and I fell for it. That's all there was to it really."

Byakuya turned around to face her then and she blinked in surprise as they both looked at each other through the velvety darkness that was their hotel room.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She smiled at him amazed at how comfortable she felt telling him about it. "I don't have feelings for him anymore; it just brought back some ugly memories."

"So you do have some stories hidden inside."

Hisana chuckled. She wanted to reach forward and touch Byakuya's face but she refrained. "I guess everyone does."

She smiled then. "I wonder what stories you have hidden beneath those grey eyes."

Much to her surprise Byakuya chuckled. She had not expected this reaction from him at all.

"Perhaps one day, I'll tell you."

"One day?"

"Would you rather me tell them to you now? It would take quite some time."

She had never seen Byakuya as relaxed as this and she was most astounded at how natural he could be.

"Well I suppose you do have a point…"

They looked at each other for a few more seconds in silence and Hisana was further surprised when Byakuya reached forward and gently brushed the silky strands of her hair away from her eyes. "A fool of a man he is to have given up a creature like you though."

She burned a bright red at those words.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Just as I said, he is a fool."

Hisana softly smiled to herself and briefly touched his hand to express her appreciation at the words he had offered. It wasn't long before she fell into a comfortable sleep with Byakuya close beside her and she was sure she had dreamt some nice things that night.

Compared to the previous night, it was quite an interesting change.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Just a very small moment where I think they deserve to at least be comfortable with each other oh and hopefully Hisana's sister is gonna make an appearance next chapter :)<strong>**


End file.
